My New World (Revised)
by Solitary Winter
Summary: Ever since that fateful October night, I wanted so desperately to wipe that smug grin off his face. Every two steps I took, he made ten. Every time I cornered him he dismantled my efforts. He took away all but one of my precious things. I won't let it happen again. That's my motto, "Never Again!" Several Crossovers into one.
1. Table of Contents (To Be Removed)

***DISCLAIMER***

 **Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, High School DxD, Hellsing, Final Fantasy, Saints Row, Rosario & Vampire, and Yu-Gi-Oh are all owned by some the following: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Kouta Hirano,** **Hironobu Sakaguchi, Square Enix, Volition, Akihisa Ikeda, Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media, Shounen, Shueisha, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Madman Entertainment, and or Toei Animation…**

 ****DEEP BREATH****

 **Please support the OFFICIAL Relesae.**

 _****NOTICE****_

 _A few chapters of My New World will contain a brief flashback of Naruto's life in the elemental nations. For those of you who are now rolling your eyes thinking, I'm not about to read what I already know from watching the show, just calm down. These flashbacks are nothing like the stuff from the show because I've literally retconned the entire world of Naruto to make this story. That said, treat this story almost like a massive crossover parody with Naruto as the main character. The information printed in this portion of the story will actually contain some hints to the future of the story. That said I hope you enjoy yourselves. Below begins the Table of Contents._

 _ **My Own World… My Own World…**_ _**My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World… My Own World…**_

 _ ******NOTICE******_

 _ **All Arc pages are just a brief overview of what will be achieved in the upcoming Arc, though not always straightforward. Each Arc is covered by a different character to adjust to tone of the story and prepare you for the main supporting character of the Arc. For example arc 1 is just an overview of how Naruto got to the DxD dimension. Arcs are never in depth and will contain important information.**_

 _ **The story begins on page 3.**_

 **Table of Contents**

 **Table of Contents ***********************************************************************************************************************1**

 **Arc 1: A Savior Reborn? ******************************************************************************************************************2**

 **Chapter 1: Rise Up Champion *************************************************************************************************************3**

 **Chapter 2: What are You? ****************************************************************************************************************4**

 **Arc 2: The World's Biggest Asshole! ********************************************************************************************************5**

 **Chapter 1: Train me Please ***************************************************************************************************************6**

 **Chapter 2: What Two Days Can Get You? ****************************************************************************************************7**


	2. Arc 1: A Savior is Born (Revised)

_Arc 1: A Savior is Born (Revised)_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki- From November 13, 2017_

 _Hey guys, Naruto here. It's seriously been a very long time since I've reflected on my life and man… a lot of shit has really gone on. In my seventeen years roaming the multiverse of life, I spent about ninety nine percent of it living in the elemental nations… spending my days fighting as a ninja of Konohagakure. I went on many cool adventures with my team, and had lots of interesting battles but honestly all of that's seems lack luster compared to now._

 _Back then, I was basically forced to commit to my mask of stupidity. See there's a reason people like me can't show our real personalities… and it mostly has to do with how quickly things would escalate into a fight. I myself before this point could've had a case for being considered OP. There's a lot juice in my bag of tricks, but just using half of the things arsenal would also just bring up trouble. I really couldn't win no matter how you slice it._

 _So in short, acting like a dumbass is what helped me avoid most of the shit show that could've happened._

 _But that all changed._

 _See in my world we had these ten asshats named the Akatsuki and it was their job to try and make my very existence a living hell. Luckily for me it was my job to stick it to em sideways, however; after I killed their puppet boss the real waffle muncher in charge decided he didn't appreciate my work. In summation I single handedly precipitated a war._

 _Haha… got you guys with my vernacular there, see I told you I was smart. Anyways back on subject. Tobi, or Obito as I'd eventually come to know him decided that a good old fashioned war would help his cause far better than the Akatsuki could. So he raised his banner and within one months' time the battles began._

 _The entire thing raved on for about nine months, with small skirmishes here and there escalating to the point of complete massacres. There was really a three way deadlock going at the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi world war. The northern most neutral nations which were Kumogakure and Iwagakure, were against the central lands ruled by Obito, and down in the south was my nation along with Kirigakure and Sunagakure._

 _The first half of the war was really just random acts of terrorism from Obito, which led to many upscale conflicts. Hundreds of people were injured but thanks to a law implemented by the then current fifth Hokage, a majority of them were saved. The short version… all Jōnin level ninja were required to learn the healing technique._

 _I didn't classify as a Jōnin, but by me being well me… I was forced to also learn it. It actually would come in handy many times and was still effective midway into the war._

 _About halfway through the war on one particularly brutal battle known as the battle of Sunlit Moonlight… I unleashed my partner Kurama in his full power and decimated millions of Obito's Zetsu abominations in my fury. Let's just say you don't fuck with a certain woman while I'm around. Anyways this was the deciding battle that united all five of the major villages along with a few other outlying countries that I had befriended in the past._

 _My heroic vengeance drew them to me and like moths to a brilliant flame the allied Shinobi forces was born on the warm July night. I of course received a few commendations, but due to my status as jinchuuriki of Kurama as well as the precipitate of the war… my efforts went mostly unappreciated to the Shinobi world._

 _I so wanted to drop my mask at that point, but I had a war to finish._

 _With our coordinated efforts we slowly but surely pushed back the billions of Zetsu against us. Yeah we were definitely outnumbered, 1,000,000,000 to 1,000,000. But we had more talents. We had made so much progress in the war that we forced Obito into a partial retreat towards the western continental divide. It was there we encountered a very nasty problem. One of the scientists from the now defunct sound nation, named Kabuto Yakushi, unleashed a dastardly jutsu known as the impure world resurrection._

 _The tides of the war instantly changed and I was forced to partially drop my mask, along with my fellow partner in crime who wishes to remain anonymous. I actually showed all of my abilities for the first time and we pushed back most of history's greatest warriors. Our biggest hurdle at this point had come from the previous five kage of the five great nations; my partner took out the Mizukage and the Kazekage while I battled the Raikage and the Tsuchikage. We both finished our respective fights only to be interrupted by history's most infamous Kunoichi Madoka Uchiha._

 _For the record, I wasn't scared. I have this… condition? Err well I'll say quality where I go crazy for dark haired women. Heck the first time I meet my partner which was during my training with Jiraiya, I was instantly smitten with her. I honestly think it's the fault of a certain ancestral spirit in my head, but going back to where I left off._

 _Madoka's prowess was so great she actually forced my partner and me to retreat before gathering the current five kage to lead an assault on her alone. By the end of that day I learned what dancing really was, and she pushed me to unlock even more power. Ha that woman, if it wasn't for my current girl being able to crush me with the slightest glance I'd leave her for Madoka._

 _Still we were never actually able to beat Madoka that day._

 _See here's the thing about binding contracts with those who don't have fucks to give. They always end up fucking you up. Obito and Kabuto had unleashed a monster with limitless chakra, an ungodly skillset, practical invincibility via Susanoo, and on top of that she was an immortal zombie that would never die. Then to top it off she broke the contract with Kabuto and was able to control her own actions._

 _In short, she killed all five of the kage in my face and made me watch as she hung my longtime friend Gaara's entrails on a tree she made._

 _I had wanted to cry right then and there but my suffering only continued. Madoka would then go on to ravage the land even worse than the Zetsu clones._

 _That bitch soloed the entirety of the lightning village including the only other remaining jinchuuriki, Killer Bee. By the time I arrived, the only thing that remained of it was a smoking crater and a new mountain range created by her favorite attack meteor destruction._

 _To add insult to injury a few days later, the dried husk of Bee was personally dropped on my door with a red note attached to it. My dignity won't allow me to read you what it said; just know upon reading it I was mad, scared and strangely aroused._

 _Anyway to win this war I had to take desperate measures. We had a whole gaggle of resources for the technique elder Danzo had proposed, but I decided to use four Zetsu's I captured. Before I could bring them to him, Danzo was killed by my accomplice who decided they needed to enact their vengeance right then and there, at that very moment; right before I could save the world. Rage aside, my accomplice bailed me out by deciding to help me._

 _Together we approached Obito's slippery general Kabuto and basically baited the motherfucker into reviving the old members of the Akatsuki. Feeling proud of our work, we basically waited for operation "Let Itachi Save Our Sorry Asses" kick into overdrive and the elder Uchiha didn't disappoint. He used his HAX OP. jutsu to get us out of this mess by brainwashing Kabuto into ending the reanimation technique, and revitalize a certain spy. We then used that spy to revive an even bigger asshole who we just call Orochimaru._

 _Yeah I know, bile is rising up in my stomach too, but to save the world desperate measures had to be taken. Anywho… we used Orochimaru to revive the first four Hokage and from there I rushed off to challenge Madoka and Obito in a final stand. My partner decided to stay back and have Orochimaru tend to some… "Other problems" that had developed with them personally._

 _I vaguely knew what those problems were, but we had both agreed to let the "professional" handle it, because we literally had too much shit on our hands for THAT to be happening._

 _Continuing from there, I and the remaining ninja of the villages all led an assault onto Obito and Madoka but we were too late. They had already revived IT… otherwise known as the Jyūbi no Bakemono. It slaughtered them, all of them. I… I watched painfully as many of my friends were impaled and prostrated in my face by the beasts most casual of attacks._

 _Our only saving grace on that bloody October night was that the zombie Hokage were able to help me and my accomplice stop that thing. We had finally done it, but the biggest cost had come to me from what we did. By disrupting the Jyūbi's chakra, I had inadvertently killed/ made the eight Bijū in its body braindead._

 _This was actually what Obito had wanted all along and from our efforts he had finally gained the ability to control the beast. From his spot he finished off my sensei. He snagged the eye he gifted him right out of its socket and then finished him by teleporting his heart to another dimension. My third teammate Sakura fell in despair and I almost did too, but I knew we had a job to do._

 _I tried to charge Obito with my biggest most badass technique ever, but that sexy bitch Madoka got in the way. She specifically targeted me and the first Hokage with her efforts, and you could tell from her facial expressions that she was thinking about something very naughty. He and I would have gladly indulged but we had to stop the madman known as Obito. The First sacrificed himself so I could rejoin the battle and by the time I got there I had to watch as the girl who foolishly declared her love for me was impaled by the Uchiha's truth seeker orbs._

 _Losing Hinata was a very tough moment. I still didn't cry but everyone who knew me knew I was furious at this point. The silent anger is what they called it, because I had stopped trying to talk at this exact moment of the war. Obito remarked it was a good early present for my birthday considering it happened literally as the night changed to midnight. My partner and I charged that grey bastard and unleashed all our fire power._

 _That battle lasted all of ten minutes._

 _In short we had done it. We beat a damn near god tier opponent and were about to celebrate the war being over but like our inevitable fate, something else bad happened. Madoka returned with an armless First Hokage and for some reason he looked to be out of breath despite having infinite chakra. Not thinking on that, we watched as Madoka dropped her lover before grabbing Obito's dying husk of a body._

 _She hypnotized the dying man into reviving her with the Rinnegan in his eye. When the process was over that devil incarnate ripped it all from him, Jyuubi and soul, before absorbing the former. She then quite literally disintegrated his soul without any effort at all._

 _That there be the main reason why the Rinnegan is so HAX OP._

 _Going after that, Madoka turned even sexier and she commemorated the occasion by donning some weird white bedtime robes. I felt very uncomfortable at that point, and that was further vindicated when she quite literally fisted my stomach with her black hand. She ripped the remaining Kyuubi chakra from me before setting my dying corpse down and turning towards my father. I had nearly lost consciousness around this point, but I remember my partner angrily trying to avenge me before being stabbed through the heart. A symbolic gesture I'm sure… but I couldn't cry for it._

 _I woke up later near my dad and was treated to the vision of my third teammate actually being useful for once. She healed my accomplice from that nasty stab wound, mostly by giving them some of my blood and healing their injuries. I was healed by the Kyuubi chakra in my dad, which now effectively recharged my chakra. From there I healed myself with the medical technique, so Sakura could finish with my partner._

 _When we both got up, we both basically ended the main confrontation… overpowering Madoka, but then an even bigger fuckwad appeared. She came from Madoka imploding right after she wrapped the remaining fodder in tree cocoons._

 _The most annoying adversary ever had appeared. Kaguya Ootsutsuki otherwise known by me as the deal breaker._

 _Basically she was the final nail in the coffin that literally made me hate this war, because according to her little black munchkin… she was the whole reason it was started in the first place. The reasoning… she was scared of aliens invading despite being an alien goddess herself and to prepare for them she'd raise an army by training them in war before turning them into Zetsu's._

 _Yup the bitch… fuckwad…bitch; was going to turn any survivors, all of twenty five of them, into Zetsu's. Please be reminded that those are the little white abominations that I casually petrified by just touching them once. Enough was said on that whole spiel of a "master plan", so I decided to use the black balls on my back to just nuke her. Of course she had taken offence to that and attacked my partner and me. We battled all the way until the sun went down effectively spoiling my birthday._

 _At the climax of our battle, I had managed to puncture her chakra core effectively releasing the vast mindless chakra of the Jyūbi, which was now permanently fused with the consciousness of an extremely strained Kurama. All that chakra in one place was slowly frying his consciousness, mostly due to the fact that it was feeding off of his will rather than bonding to it. I retook my long time burden into my body before launching an attack to vaporize Kaguya. Sadly I'd find out that the list of villains trying to kill me was longer than I thought._

 _Some white haired asshole who stole my copyrighted whisker marks and refused to tell me his name appeared out of some strange looking portal, before snatching Kaguya from my grip. He then ate her… literally ingested her essence like she was some kind of weird fruit, before looking disappointed and turning to my partner and I. Knowing what he really wanted, we were prepared to defend ourselves from the upcoming battle._

 _And then he released what he called a small portion of his energy._

 _Upon him doing that I realized one thing. We were not ready for that. Nonetheless we battled him for another few days, getting recharges from my tenant every few hours or so. Hell he had all that extra chakra, so we decided we might as well make use of it. Several continent busting attacks were thrown around in the process, and I think at one point that guy blew up the moon._

 _Any ninja who had survived up until this point had long been vaporized by one of his casual attacks that miraculously missed us. That included my teammate Sakura._

 _Yup I just couldn't win._

 _Anyways, the four Hokage were all forced to watch as my accomplice and I were beaten black and blue. Every time we moved he countered, and every time he moved, he just beat us down far faster than we could see it. He was obviously toying with us, but it mostly seemed that he wanted something in particular from my partner and me._

 _He always had that air around him, like he was waiting for something to happen. It never did though and regardless of that, he was getting more serious as each hour passed. There was one point where he'd countered my partner's immutable ability with some weird dark technique, and by that point I knew it was over._

 _I'm ashamed to admit this but we both ran while the kage tried to hold him off._

 _Here was a supremely powerful being against four zombies with infinite chakra. It's easy to say he made quick work of them before absorbing them in the same way he absorbed Kaguya. Luckily he didn't seem to become Edo Tensei like, like they were so that's a plus. Regardless my partner and I couldn't hide forever. The bastard literally forced us out by threatening to blow up the planet. He said it as if he could casually do that and more, but at first we didn't believe him._

 _We were justly wrong._

 _See when you see a giant grey death orb in the sky that feels like it is dense enough to tear through a planet… you know. Yeah you know that shit will do what it is advertised to do. We came out ready for the final stand only to be choked and flung into some other extremely colorful dimension. The last thing we saw before the gateway to our planet was closed, was the orb in the sky colliding with the planet and an orbital view of our ball of dirt and water turning into a barren asteroid field._

 _That reignited the passions of battle in the two of us and we used our reinvigorated energy to battle that guy again. We still were no match, but I honestly felt something different inside of me. Something I can't really explain at this time. All I can say in a way that you'd understand is, it felt primal and instinctual. Like it was something I always could do but never had a reason to._

 _For the first time during the fight, I could actually see him when he was moving._

 _I was able to fight at a level I'd never even felt before. It was below that monsters but it was certainly above Kaguya; of that I'm sure. My partner was in a similar state, though I could tell they had manifested the same thing but in a different way. I was much stronger than before, and my partner was several times faster than before._

 _Still there was something about this place we were in. It didn't feel right._

 _In this new world, it was hard to adjust to his overbearing energy but that power had kept us in the fight. We'd draw on it every so often before it eventually deactivated… then we'd almost die and do it again. During one of these interchanges we would eventually discover another factor against us._

 _This time it was the environment. It was toasty and unforgiving to our base forms, forcing us to stay in our highest energy transformations to not take permanent internal damage._

 _We were able to mitigate most of the damage but…_

 _The thing is, our energy source… our chakra pathways had already been stressed out by fighting that war, Obito, Madoka, Kaguya, this annoyance, and now just existing in this new dimension. As we weakened more and more the guy had finally decided to try and absorb us too, but I could tell from his shocked expression that he didn't have enough energy to absorb us at that moment. Our one victory had come, we survived long enough to tire him out._

 _Still that had made him angry, so as retribution for wasting his time he had teleported us high above the exosphere of some other planet. I knew it wasn't ours because A, I saw ours get blown up and B, it didn't have the same land masses as ours did. Still we plummeted to our near deaths from the teleport from up high._

 _I had honestly thought I was going to die. I didn't have enough time to write out any seals to save our lives, and my partner was struggling just to get close enough to me for a recharge. I also for some reason couldn't activate six paths sage mode, and fly us to the ground. I tried bringing out that other thing too, the primal feeling, but I still didn't know how to manifest it properly._

 _To make matters worse halfway through the fall our chakra just 'discharged' if I'm using that phrase correctly. I couldn't mold it properly anymore and my partner was in the same condition._

 _My partner and I both fainted running on fumes as we feel through the upper atmosphere. Still I pretty much know what had happened. What had saved us._

 _In his last dying act, Kurama flooded my body with the remaining energy he had. There was of course his chakra, which all went to me but don't forget he had all of the chakra from the Jyūbi. He'd been safely filtering it through his systems to give it to us, but now he just released the dam and all of its murky contents._

 _Since I was holding my partners hand during the fall he was able to forcibly push half of it into them before quite literally fusing each half of it into our very being. Not infusion, which is the temporary process of giving your energy to another. True fusion of chakra, where two sources merge and become one._

 _I can't really figure out how he managed to do it all, but somehow he had the ability to control chakra that he had come into contact with. I wasn't awake, but I'm pretty sure this would've been the most excruciating moment of my entire life. Still it was done, for the greater good._

 _During that entire process most of the chakra had eventually become our own, adding to my own impressive stores and furthering my partners. I'm not too sure on this part but I remember Kurama smirking from the seal as he did the process of saving my ass for me._

 _I do it every time I go into six paths mode after all._

 _Being a Bijū he knew how to do this as well. He basically took all my chakra and added light energy into it before condensing it into a thick ball of yang chakra. He did the same for my partner but in inverse… turning their chakra into pure Yin chakra. I'm sure the spectators on the planet below were treated to a light show as we passed in front of their moon and rained onto the earth like a literal shooting star._

 _We crashed, of that I'm 100% positive._

 _I also know Kurama was braindead long before we made impact with the terrain of the planet. Still most of this part is fuzzy. I remember vague moments of being dragged through the snow by my partner. There was also the conversation I had in my now mostly empty seal with Asura, the guy I'm a reincarnate of. Then there was that weird moment where I woke up with a dead corpse in my face grinning at me._

 _From there everything is pretty clear. I did notice my personality was a bit more different and I felt my inner inhibitions loosen significantly. There were things I'd never have said back in the elemental nations, mostly due to my status. I now kindly don't give a fuck about that anymore._

 _Oh also I gained a new uncle/ scholarship benefactor. He's as much of an asshole as I currently attempt to be. Still he's pretty cool. In that regard I mostly just call him Uncle Al. He prefers it that way, so people don't fangasm over his title and or name._

 _There was also the long process of using my limit of 10 shadow clones to learn his language. That process was a bitch, and for once I wish I was like my partner and could read minds/ absorb information just by staring at people. Honestly using any more at the point would give me intense pains like my chakra wouldn't flow properly._

 _It was during one of those events that I passed out._

 _Uncle Al was there for my partner and me._

 _I remember after waking up and finding out my partner ditched me to scope the land, Uncle Al challenged me to a spar. The butler told me not to take him lightly and I'm glad I listened. Uncle Al nearly killed me, but for doing as good as I did he decided to gift me a scholarship to a school called Kuoh Academy, in Kuoh Town Japan. Of course I tried to argue I didn't need school, but that asshole made a compelling argument about how I could totally learn more about the world._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Okay so he bamboozled me into going so he could repay a debt to the owner of the school. Still this was a good opportunity to learn more and apparently from the way he was finessing me… I'd be seeing a lot of action there shortly._

 _That was all fine and dandy but there was just one small, or rather large problem that was affecting me and subsequently my partner. See during all the previous stuff I described to you in the explanation above… me and my partners chakra coils have been effectively stressed to hell and back again._

 _Now… now, for those of you wondering… yes I am still one badass motherfucker even without my limitless chakra. It's just that I prefer to have it with me and in my use. Also I'm tired of being utterly drained after summoning 10 shadow clones._

 _I could use my weaker jutsu and sealing techniques easily but…_

 _From what we diagnosed thanks to our combined knowledge of our bodies anatomy, we severely strained our chakra coils in the war and with that fight with those overpowered beings. This was only made worse when the only option for saving our lives was to sacrifice my friend Kurama, and flood our systems with an extremely massive and potent chakra._

 _In short, we basically stopped our systems up like drying congealed glue in a ten year old bottle. We could still use chakra as you heard me gloat earlier but it really hurts to use it, it's not as effective as it should be, and to top it all off we can only access a small portion of it. The tip of the iceberg if you will._

 _The rest just aimlessly floats away without our consent. Going somewhere… where I don't know, but I can still detect it building up somewhere._

 _So going to Kuoh Academy as a third year transfer student would actually be a good stress reliever in my very complicated life right now. All I had to do was look out for Uncle Al's relative. Some kid named Gasper Vladi. Also I get the strangest feeling that he really wants me to keep my eyes on someone specific._

 _Hell the last thing I received from him before I got shipped off was an iPhone with an already premade twitter account atTheBlondeMenance. That was also trade marked by him for some weird reason._

 _Any who after opening the iPhone literally the first message from him was "Watch the redhead"._

 _I was confused at first but also intrigued. So I decided to oblige with his strange request._

 _Ah good old Uncle Al._


	3. Chapter 1: Rise up Champion (Revised)

**Chapter 1: Rise Up Champion**

 _ **My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_

For the first time in a long while, Naruto Uzumaki was very amused.

He currently was walking down one of the main streets in Kuoh Town, with his vision focused on the device in his hands. Three quick pings sounded from the device, informing him of another new message. He swiped the menu down to see another response come from his contact Uncle Al.

 _Did you remember to bring the tomato bread for Gasper this time?_

Naruto still in a decent mood replied to the question before sending it off.

 _Yup. Honestly he's worse than you know who. And speaking of her, where exactly is she?_

Naruto approached closer and closer to his destination as seconds turned to minutes. From where he was he could already see the massive building where he went to school at. Heck with eyesight like his, he could even make out the faces of some of the people inside the windows. One in particular stood out.

She had dark black hair, with a face literally made for seduction. Her eyes were a brilliant purple and the expression she made with them seemed to be more aloof than anything else. Her body was standard height, 5'6, with her bust appearing to be at minimum E class. The biggest thing that stood out was the orange ribbon in her hair.

"It seems, Himejima is watching me again. And if she's watching my approach that means the other one isn't too far from here," Naruto said to himself before looking off to the far right of the forest.

His vision trained on the old school building. It looked almost abandoned but there was one light on in its top most room. Sure enough when Naruto peered into the window he could see a familiar shade of crimson hair. If possible his smile almost broke his face with the grin he put on.

"It would seem everything is going as she told me. I swear it's like she can predict the further future too," Naruto muttered before looking back down at his phone.

Three more pings went off causing him to swipe the menu again to pull up his conversation with his uncle.

 _Last contact I got from her was northern japan near some city called Domino or whatever. She apparently went to go hash out a business deal for and I quote… "Reasons". I'll let you deal with her next time._

It would seem that even his uncle couldn't handle that girl's personality. Hell it was times like this that made it seem like no one could.

"Yeah not gonna step into that lion's den. Last time I interrupted a transaction of hers, I saw some purple dinosaur following me around for an entire day. Even worse… it was singing the english alphabet in that corny gay voice. Ugggg… I still have nightmares just thinking about it."

Naruto closed his phone figuring there wasn't much else to get from Uncle Al. It was surprising for his Uncle to be up at this ungodly hour of the morning, but he was more than likely finishing up his "midnight walk". Every time the guy took one, it somehow lasted him until way beyond the crack of dawn.

He stopped musing his thoughts when a figure stood in his way.

She was shorter than him, that much was obvious. His stature put him at a solid 5'8… not bad for a 17 year old. The girl stood at about 5'5, but that height difference never made her intimidating glare any less harsh. Hell Naruto was sure she could win a staring match with a snake, without cheating… and that was on a bad day.

"Morning Shitri girl. Are you here to have our daily dick measuring contest? I'll give you a heads up… you still won't beat me."

Her glare didn't change one bit but her facial expression did take one of annoyance. It would seem that with Naruto's mouth being so witty he'd easily piss off any ordinary person he spoke to. Sona Sitri was no ordinary person.

"Uzumaki-san. How many time's must I reprimand you for being late. You don't want to serve another consecutive detention sentence do you?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to change his expression. His previous grin turned into a deep cheese with his eyes closed and everything. Sona for her part still didn't look amused, but she did react. Her left brow furrowed.

"Now, now Shitri-san I'm not late. Surely if you check that watch on your wrist you'll see that I'm actually on time."

And cue the confusion setting in. Sona looked positively confused at what he said. She didn't wear watches so naturally when he said that she looked at him as if he was stupid. Her arm and finger pointed at him as she was about to lose her temper and yell, but a glint on her wrist immediately stopped her.

There strapped to her wrist was a silver watch. It currently read 7:49, 1 minute before classes began. She almost believed it was too good to be true for a second. Still she knew the impossible couldn't happen… Naruto could never appear on time and yet the watch said otherwise.

Feeling trickery at play, Sona pulled out her phone to look at the time. 7:52.

She looked up unamused at Naruto to reprimand him, only to find that the spot where he was now currently vacant.

"Uzumaki!"

Off with Naruto he had made it to his homeroom class and he casually entered the room without anyone noticing him. Well everyone except a certain black haired teenager. As Naruto silently sat down he jumped out of his skin when a soft hand touched his back. He turned to face the suspect, only to relax upon seeing it was Akeno.

"Late again Uzumaki-kun. I still don't know how the teacher nor anyone else besides me never notices you enter late," she said starting up whispering a conversation.

"Well I'm just that awesome. Maybe one day I'll teach you my secrets,"

She closed her eyes as a grin took over her beautiful face. Her face basically had that, I don't believe you expression.

"Oh, like how you never turn in homework yet you somehow retain a passable grade?" she shot back.

"Detail's details. I am entitled to my secrets am I not? But if you really want to go there, then let's go there. Why don't you tell me why you were watching me from the window again?" Naruto returned.

Akeno for her own credit didn't change her expression, though internally she did start to puzzle at his accusation. It was right of course, but there was no way a regular human could possibly see her from as far away as he was. For fucks sake, he was at least two miles away. That meant she'd easily just have been a tiny blurred splotch in his vision.

'Maybe she was right. He can't possibly be normal if he detected me multiple times no less. But he feels like a regular human though?'

Naruto was about to turn around in victory but Akeno decided to throw out an answer to his question at the last second.

"What Uzumaki-kun. Can't I be entitled to my own secrets," she cleverly used his own words against him.

Naruto smirked at her witty retort before turning back in his seat and focusing on the board. While there was no instruction going on due to it being homeroom, he did have something he wanted to work on before his fifteen minutes of freedom were up. He pulled out a completely blank sheet of off white paper from his bag, before pulling out a small brush and some ink. His hand left his bag once more to retrieve a spiral bound notebook with the words, 'Naruto's Property… Try to Open it… I dare you' on the front cover.

As he flipped through the pages of his book Akeno silently loomed over his neck. Naruto could sense her essence and the heat she gave off, but was completely unconcerned with her seeing him draw seals. He severely doubted she knew what they were and even if she did, she didn't have chakra to use them.

He stopped on a page labeled, "Transparency Coil Seal MKII" before taking the design on the page and transposing it onto the blank paper. Each stroke of his brush was carefully made; none too long nor too wide. Once he etched out a faint semi-circle, he wrote multiple kanji that he applied chakra to, in order to shrink them into a smaller seal. Near the bottom of the second semi-circle was a line of text that simply read "Condensed Text Seal", but it was in kanji. Had he applied chakra, Akeno would've seen the page turn blank again so he could write the multiple seals that go into the parameter matrix.

'That looks like ancient rune writing, but in Japanese. Is he just messing around or does he really have some ability with magic?' Akeno thought as she peered over his shoulder.

Had both of them been paying attention, they'd have seen a light bang of Akeno's black hair minutely smear one of the drying matrices of the top seal. Still neither really noticed it and it was mostly because they were intently trying to figure the other out, without actively looking at them. Naruto wondered if the strange energy Akeno, Sona, and the red haired girl possessed was tied with the information his partner supplied him with. Akeno was trying to determine if Naruto had magical energy. She could sense something faint from him, but it seemed heavily suppressed and didn't give off enough energy to be detectable from far distances.

It would go on like this every day, and every day both would continue like this until the teacher called for the end of homeroom.

Truly, Kuoh Academy was a very interesting place.

 _ **My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_

The first three periods of the day went by swiftly and it was time for the block Naruto had before lunch. This was his normal free period for the last two and a half months, which he usually spent near the forests of the old school house. Today however, he decided to roam until he found something that interested him. Spotting a familiar mop of light blonde hair he headed over.

The owner of said hair, started to smile aimlessly as Naruto approached. He just knew the dude was going to say something offensive the minute he opened his mouth.

"See Kiba this is why I insult you every day. There's always one problem with your face," Naruto spoke as he appeared in front of Kiba.

"I can see it." Naruto finished his insult.

Kiba Yuuto sighed as he was insulted by the King of assholes once again. Still he did look forward to meeting the blonde. Because…

"Well whisker face if you don't like me because I'm prettier than you, then why don't we settle this as usual."

Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line at Kiba's terrible comeback before shaking his head and walking in the adjacent direction. Kiba caught onto where they were headed, and decided to start walking with the blonde boy. They were headed towards the area behind the gym where the kendo club practices outside. By the time they got there, Kiba was already in the process of pulling out a wooden practice sword from who knows where.

He tossed it to Naruto who caught it, before taking out another one from the same unknown place. The two stood about twenty paces from each other, both getting into their own individual ready stances. Naruto had his guard almost completely relaxed, but you could faintly see that he had his sword angled to attack and defend from either angle. Kiba crouched and got into his standard sword hold, with the stick forming a thirty degree angle from his right elbow.

Behind them stood a few members of the kendo club who always made a habit of watching these two spar. Naturally with them came three more infamous individuals, but they were there for "other" reasons.

Naruto smirked as he took out a rubber ball and casually tossed it into the air. Both boys waited as the ball fell, before making contact with the ground. Literally the instant it did, Naruto and Kiba met in the middle of the turf with their swords locked in a binding position.

Kiba made the first move, disengaging from the lock by pushing Naruto's sword to his chest before making a light swing across his shoulder. Naruto parried with minimal visible effort, before ducking under an upward slash from Kiba's counter. The expert swordsman completely followed through with his swing before bringing the stick back down, just in time to block Naruto's horizontal slash.

Naruto decided to get separation from Kiba by jumping back before he held his stance extremely low to the ground. Seeing Kiba's right foot forward he charged to the left for a feint before bringing his knee level sword forward towards Kiba's left foot. Kiba who was slightly confused by the move jumped back, however Naruto simply adapted on the spot and swung upward.

His sword made contact with the guard of Kiba's practice sword, before he continued his upward swing and used the momentum to separate the blade from Kiba's grip. Knowing he was nearly out of options, Kiba released a miniscule fraction of his inner energy to speed into the air and catch his dislodged sword. Naruto seeing and sensing what happened simply decided to play this game Kiba started.

Kiba came back down several times faster than before, right at peak super human speeds. Honestly had Naruto been a normal guy, he'd have never even been able to register the swing come at him.

Naruto was not normal though.

The second Kiba's sword was a millimeter from his face, Naruto's entire body vanished and Kiba made contact with something. He wouldn't notice what it was for a second and that was all the time Naruto needed. Kiba finally saw that he made contact with Naruto's book bag which now had a picture of a butt on it, and it had the message "dear Kiba."

Kiba looked completely shocked at how Naruto switched himself out with his bag and left his vision. He was about to turn upon feeling his back was unprotected, but an object on his neck told him the match was over.

"Looks like I win again Goldie locks."

The girls watching the match all booed Naruto for cheating their Kiba-kun again, but nonetheless they stayed out of the match.

Kiba dropped his sword with a smirk on his face before turning to the old school building discreetly. Thing is, with Naruto there is no such thing as discreet, so he followed Kiba's line of sight before seeing a mop of red hair for the second time today.

'My goodness, you'd think this girl is actively trying to stake me out. Now that I think about it, that energy I felt from Kiba does match both hers and Akeno's and even Sitri's. They must all be a part of the same supernatural faction on this world," Naruto mused before sticking the wooden practice sword in the ground.

"Well not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm going to lunch now. Good luck with your fangirls," Naruto said walking away with a knowing smirk.

Kiba could only stare at Naruto's back before turning to the sword he left in the ground. He went over it low to the ground, before straining himself in his limited state. A few moments of trying to budge it to no avail, Kiba decided to leave the thing there until after school. He smirked at Naruto's handy work before idly commenting.

"What an asshole."

With Naruto he was walking away from the match with his hands in his pockets. He had an annoyed look on his face while walking, mostly due to the annoying attempt of silently following him. The person doing so wasn't very good at it though, because Naruto could easily distinguish their footsteps from his. Can't sneak up on a ninja after all. Especially someone like him with permanent intent detecting radar active.

"Ok look you have five seconds to stop following me, or I burn this forest to the ground and draw you out that way," Naruto said finally getting tired of it all.

He pulled out a lighter just to accentuate his point.

"W-wait Naruto… "Asshole…" – Asshole?" the voice said appearing from behind a tall tree.

Naruto took one look and instantly knew who it was. It was his future bait, standing before him ready to be sacrificed. He looked mostly confused at Naruto's interjection to his name choice.

"Ah yes what do you want pervert … "Issei…" – pervert!" Naruto retorted already knowing about the brunettes perverted tendencies.

As a homage to his dead sensei, he promised himself he'd only kick this idiot in the dick once.

"That was so cool how you beat up pretty boy back there. Show me how you moved like that one day," Issei said while holding out his hand to shake Naruto's. Naruto seeing an opportunity present itself decided to shift the situation in his favor.

"I dunno, that move is copyrighted by the Naruto's THE G.O.A.T foundation. Besides from what I overheard in the hallway during second block, you've got a date tonight." Naruto said knowing his info was correct.

Issei being a natural born idiot nervously scratched the back of his head before fishing for his phone and pulling up some pictures.

"Oops, I almost forgot about that. Don't want to tire myself out before my big night. Did you want to see her?" he asked trying to extend the conversation with his hero.

"Sure," Naruto replied.

Issei took that response and handed over his phone to Naruto. The blonde was treated to the image of an above average black haired girl who could've easily passed off as Akeno's sister. The biggest difference was that her bangs framed the front of her forehead rather than the sides like Akeno's. They were also shorter and her hair wasn't in a long pony tail. Overall he couldn't say he wasn't attracted to her, what with her being his type and all. Still, for his mission he'd endure and resist temptation.

'So that's one of them huh. I'll have to verify with HER to see if this really is what I'm after,'

"What's her name perv?" Naruto rudely stated while discreetly sending the image to his phone. As it started to transfer via Bluetooth Issei answered the question, completely ignoring Naruto's insult to his overactive sexuality.

"Her name is Yuma Amano. She and I have been going out for about a week," Issei said proudly.

Naruto could almost roll his eyes at the horny dog in front of him.

"And how did you meet her. This isn't exactly one of your **AVERAGE** girls you've got right here," Naruto said putting extra emphasis on the word average.

Issei started to reimagine their meeting in his head. After completing that dramatization he tried to describe it to Naruto in the best way possible.

"Well after school a week ago she walked up to me on the bridge to the west of here. She asked me if I was single and I told her no. Then she smiled and asked to be my girlfriend, so naturally I replied yes," Issei said grinning dumbly. You really had to try to be as gullible as he was, but considering Naruto faked it for 12 years of his life he guessed it wasn't that hard to actually be truly stupid.

"So she just asked you out of the blue and you said yes,"

"Yes."

"And you imply that you didn't know of her existence until that very moment,"

"Yes."

'Oh dear kami, I'm dealing with a lecherous idiot aren't I. Maybe I should just save this girl the trouble and kill him myself. No one would notice if I hide the body right. Aww crap, but then I wouldn't be able to meet my real target. Never mind I'll let the girl do it,'

Naruto shook his head at the sheer unquestioning stupidity of a 16 year old boy before deciding to wrap this meeting up. He gripped Issei's left hand, acting like he was shaking it, while secretly dropping something into it.

"Well Issei have a good date with your **FRIEND** there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Naruto said accenting the word friend and singing the last part.

Issei feeling something extra in his hand looked down to see a blue square wrapper in his hand. Upon reading the label he immediately knew what was contained in the light aluminum. Had he turned it over and looked on the back he'd have seen the instructions side form into several ancient kanji that looked like some kind of complex seal.

"Uhh Naruto-san did you mean to give me this… this condom?" Issei asked both confused and elated someone had faith in his game. Well mostly because not even his parent's believed he'd get some tail, what with his entire outlook on life.

Naruto started to walk away with a smirk on his face. He put his hands in his pockets before humoring Issei's question.

"Well of course Issei," he started in a sing song voice before sarcastically saying the next part, "after all you **never** know just **what** could end up happening tonight. See you again never ya crazy pervert."

With that Naruto vanished into the thicket of trees while Issei shrugged at his encouraging yet ominous word choice. He slipped the condom wrapper in his pants, never noticing the markings on the back start to glow yellow and blue with energy.

He turned to head back to the school to reconvene with his friends, not noticing a red head staring at him from the old school building.

 _ **My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_

After Naruto left Issei he decided to head deep into the forest for what he was about to do. When he felt that he was far enough from prying eye's he opened his school blazer and took a white seal out of his jacket pocket. On it was the kanji for "energy remove," and the big kanji was made of smaller seals that intertwined with each other.

Slowly feeling his restricted energy start to flow again he closed his eyes to gauge how much he had.

'Hmm, I've got enough for about three solid clones and it appears it still takes about a day for my reserves to try replenishing to this severely limited amount. Good thing I only need one clone to do this, otherwise I'd be out of luck. Hopefully it won't hurt as bad as the last time I used that much chakra,'

Naruto made two familiar hand signs that were literally his trademark in the elemental nations. Feeling a severe stinging sensation from using his chakra, Naruto externalized it before allowing the jutsu to take over and form exactly what he needed.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

A puff of smoke appeared next to him signifying the completion of his technique. The clones of course didn't look exactly like him, lest he want to give away his identity for this mission. His face was like Naruto's but he had no whisker marks, and his eyes were gray. His skin had been lightened as well and his hair was in a different style altogether while being colored brown.

'Success but man oh man does that still hurt. Hopefully her Intel was right, or tonight's going to be a bust.'

Naruto learned how to do this little trick back during his early Genin days. He knew there was a short period of time where the clone was still chakra like so it could expend that chakra to use the transformation jutsu, without having to actually waste the chakra. This was mostly due to the principal that since it didn't have defined appearance, it could change without a cost. This made it a nice chakra saving trick, especially during times like now where his coils were as fucked up as they were.

Naruto looked at his clone before putting a sack inside of the book bag on the clones back. With a silent nod Naruto sent his clone back towards the old school building. He already knew his task.

The clone was exactly like the original; same base attributes and all, but unlike the original he'd dispel from sustaining enough damage or deciding to dispel himself. That said he took advantage of his naturally subsonic ninja speed to reach the building in less than ten seconds.

When he got there he immediately went to the disaster bunker attached to the side of the building. One glance told the clone it was locked with several strong seals as usual but he had a workaround from his first few entries. He briefly concentrated on a tag he stored in the room from before, while pulsing the minute energy needed for the space-time transportation technique to activate.

Knowing he didn't need to worry about being sensed due to his chakra problems, the clone transported into the room while pulling a sack of treats out of his bag. Grabbing the treats he smiled before beginning to walk to the back of the strangely furnished room. Near the very back of the room was a black coffin with red seals of blood running up and down the top of its lid.

"Gasper come out. It's Shin-san again," the clone said slipping into his rehearsed personality.

"Gasper,"

The lid of the coffin slowly opened and from the inside out came a meek blonde child with strangely pointy ears. Those were far from the strangest things about the kid, seeing as the androgynous boy also had red slit eyes. That and he wore a female version of the schools clothes.

"Shin-Nii-san how'd you get in here again? You're not upsetting my mistress by breaking in here are you?" the boy said while engulfing the clone in a loose hug.

"Nope" he plainly said while tossing the bag to the ground.

"By the way I bought more treats again. Uncle Al told me you like hard candy the most, so I brought mostly that this time," the clone continued while fishing candy from the bag.

Gasper separated from his visitor without even questioning his words. He immediately started to dig into the candy with gusto.

"Oh and before I forget Auntie Victoria made me promise to take you outside so you can get some exposure to the world," Naruto said.

At that the candy was dropped with haste, and Gasper now frightened ran back into his coffin and shut the lid.

And cue sweat drop from Naruto.

"Oh come on kid I thought we were finally making progress?" Naruto said with a larger than normal sweat drop on his head.

"Shin-Nii-san is a meanie!" Gaspers muffled voice came from the closed coffin.

"Okay fine baby steps then, but you got to go outside sometime,"

"Uh-uh," the kid whined.

"Ok what if we try the paper bag trick again?"

"Meanie,"

"Huh well what about a phone call with your grandma Victoria… or do you want me to call your great grandpa. Either way, you'll get in trouble," Naruto tried to bribe him.

It didn't work.

"I'll just tell my mistress you snuck in again. She won't call me crazy if I clamp onto your body and hold you till she gets here this time,"

Naruto for his part decided to concede defeat at that.

"Fine you win brat,"

"Nii-san is angry?"

"Yeah… I should take this candy and leave with it this time,"

Gasper started crying in the coffin at that, and honestly he broke through Naruto's shell and did the impossible. He made him feel bad.

"Fine, I'll leave it here ya crybaby."

"Yay!"

"Whatever," Naruto finished getting ready to open the coffin and rub the kids head.

Three knocks on the cellar doors immediately froze the clone in place as he got caught by his charges master.

"Gasper who are you talking to this time?" an attractive sounding teenage voice came from the other side.

'Whelp, guess I better dispel.'

As the door to the cellar opened a familiar red haired teen walked in to see Gasper out and about eating his candy in the center of the floor. Strangely white smoke seemed to lift around him, but it wasn't the color of his special ability.

"Gasper?"

The boy in question turned to the red head and smiled a fang tooth smile.

"Oh hi Buchou-sama. I was just talking to Shin-Nii-san again," the boy replied while sticking a jolly rancher in his mouth.

The girl smiled while shaking her head before deciding to head to her final class of the day.

"Never change Gasper,"

 _ **My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_ _**My Own World…**_

After that near encounter with the Gremory heir in the cellar Naruto decided he had enough exposure to her for a day before going back to class. The day flew by relatively quickly after that, and it was evening before he knew it. Currently he was biding his time on a bench outside of an ice-cream shop.

Why was he at an ice-cream shop?

Well that's easy. It's the best way to track his target and blend into plain sight. It also did help that he had an illusionary seal over his body to make him appear like an old passed out drunk on the bench. That way when the target exited the shop, he'd be able to watch everything play out in style.

But currently he was attending a chat on his phone with his partner. His partner's custom vibration pattern went off and he swiped to look at the message.

 _Yes. I just got done interrogating some poor bastard. That woman really is what you're looking for. She's the real deal… a fallen angel._

Naruto smirked at the good information before replying.

 _And you did say that your chakra was fixed after that devil stabbed you in the core with his darkness energy._

Just as soon as the message was sent a reply came back almost instantaneously. It was almost as if this partner of Naruto's could predict the future or something. That or they didn't finish the last message.

 _Yes. It took a while but I felt the energy synchronize with my core before my natural chakra started to pour out to heal me. Subsequently it healed my coils first and then I healed over three hours._

That was just the information Naruto wanted to confirm. Before he could send out a reply another text was shot at him from the same person.

 _And when you do it make sure there are no pedestrians around. When my chakra completely unleashed itself there was a massive explosion that damn near destroyed the sidewalk and nearby park. Don't forget your friend merged that thing with our chakra, so naturally you're going to have much more than you had back home._

Oh great that actually wasn't good. Back home his regular chakra amounts casually did that, and that was when he was a child. It's no telling how potent the release is going to be now especially after all the shit he went through in the war. And then on top of that he had a creature with over 10,000 times that much chakra merged with his coils now.

He looked at his screen almost afraid to ask his next question. Still he got over it because he really did need to know. For the sake of his pride.

 _Hime-chan. On a scale of 1-10 how bad did it hurt?_

Naruto went back to his other page which was an article about some kid in northern domino beating the current champ of table tennis in a match. The boy in the picture had spiky black hair that had dark purple ends on every tip. The front of his face had blonde bangs in stark comparison to his top hair.

"Geesh, with hair like that I bet he's never lost a game of who's the protag?" Naruto thought looking at the new champ. The last thing he saw before a message popped up was the name of this upstart.

One Yugi Henry Muto.

The custom vibration pattern for Naruto's partner went off again, and this time it was a reply to his earlier question.

 _Like a bitch!_

Well enough said on that. If his partner text him like that, then he knew this was possibly going to be the second most excruciating moment of his life. Honestly nothing should ever top what he dubbed the Madoka incident. He never knew tree's and his sensei's forbidden trademark could be used in such a manner that it scared his shadow clones, shadow clone.

Still he would have to endure, to get his badassery back again.

And right on cue the couple he's been staking out exited the ice-cream parlor arm in arm. The girl's actual intent was hidden behind a façade of absolute bliss, while the boy perversely checked his pocket for the item Naruto had given him earlier. He just knew that he was going to "score" tonight based on her expression.

With any luck he'd be able to penetrate her before his parents returned from their honeymoon.

Naruto watched them pass by him without the slightest glance. That easily told him the illusion tag was working so he focused his remaining efforts into eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh Issei-kun I had a lovely time on our date tonight," the girl said while idly looking down at the pink band on her arm.

"Do you really mean that Yuma-chan?" Issei asked feeling his stomach drop at this point. Clearly the atmosphere had turned more intimate. They were all alone in the park after all.

Yuma led the goofball to the water fountain and he aimlessly followed in a daze.

"Oh yes. I don't think I've ever had that much fun before honestly," Yuma said with a strange amount of eagerness in her voice. She slowly got closer and closer to the boy closing the gap inch by inch.

"Well I'm glad Yuma-chan. Is there anything else you want to do before we head back home?" Issei asked the girl.

Smirking behind her façade, Yuma answered the boy truthfully.

"Actually yes there is something you can do for me before I go home," she said with him not noticing her tone start to darken. Her face was literally pressed into his ear. Her warm breath touched his neck sending a shiver down his spine. Her soft mane of black hair tickled his nose pleasurably.

"W-what is it Yuma-chan?" he asked almost hesitantly with anxiety taking over at this point. Honestly if he read his emotions and instincts more he'd know that wasn't anxiety.

It was a warning signal.

"Can you please die for me?"

The park was silent after that.

One second passed.

Two.

Three.

Issei slightly stepped back as if he was hard at hearing. He stuck his finger in his ear to dig out the imaginary blockage before asking a question.

"I'm sorry there must have been something in my ear. Could you repeat what you said again?" Issei said not noticing the purple barrier blocking him and Yuma from the outside world.

This time Yuma's face shifted into a far more fiendish look. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth started to sharpen.

"I said… could you die for me," and with that a burst of energy floored Issei.

The girls clothes instantly turned into light particles and they all blew away leaving the girl naked. Issei mostly payed attention to boob, instead of noticing the two dark feathered wings appear from her back. He did start paying attention again when the boobs were covered up with a very skimpy bra that basically didn't cover anything. Continuing with the BDSM look, she gained and equally skinny thong that really only covered her private area and that was it. Hell her entire ass was showing for fucks sake. Also for some odd reason she gain two spiked shoulder pads and high thigh length boots to finish the transformation.

"Oh wow, yeah ok. Ummm… is this the part where I'm supposed to ravage you? All the dating sims with psycho girlfriends usually cut to credits at this point."

Yuma smirked harder while pointing at Issei's gut.

"You're so cliché Issei. Bet you didn't think you'd be the one getting penetrated tonight huh?" the girl said suddenly causing Issei to look confused.

"What do ya me-"

He was cut off as a purple spear materialized into existence before entering his gut without any delay. He barely even felt it, the penetration that is. No he was more focused on the utter agony of hitting the side walk with a fucking hole inside his chest that was bigger than a fist. As he hit the ground the contents of his pocket ejected from their housing, falling into the growing puddle of blood beneath him. Strangely the condom wrapper oriented itself onto the side with all of the writing on it. There was also a strange pamphlet which he got earlier in the day from a cute girl.

Above him Yuma looked at the condom strangely before blushing and hugging her breasts.

"Damn, I probably should've done that before I stabbed your entrails all over the sidewalk. Well I've got a hand, so I guess it'll have to do until I get back to the base. Anyway's cya," she said starting to fly off.

A poof of smoke stopped her completely and also caused Issei to stare at the familiar uniform of Kuoh Academy.

There stood an absolutely pissed blonde boy.

"Ok whomever you are. Let me give you some friggen advice. Next time you gut your next victim, be sure to leave the god damned blade in so you don't get blood everywhere. I mean geesh, wouldn't you be absolutely pissed if you stalked someone all evening only to finally be summoned into their dying entrails," Naruto said while stomping the ground near him.

Coincidentally his foot missed and stepped on Issei's hand.

"Ow!" the dying pervert moaned with blood starting to fill up in his throat.

"Oh hey Issei,"

The fallen angel returned to earth upon seeing Naruto enter the scene by rather strange methods.

"I'm sorry that's a new one there. Who are you exactly?" the angel asked slightly intrigued.

"Well you've never heard the expression ladies first. Though I'm not exactly sure if you angels have the junk to be considered real women. Hey you with the sexy hair and black pigeon wings… do you have a vagina, preferably ten inches deep and four inches wide?" Naruto fucked around while still asking his questions.

"Oh I like you," the angel said smiling a lust filled smile. Strangely enough she ignored her wings being called pigeon wings.

"Well cutie my names Raynare the former Guardian of the gate. Though now I guard a different gate, but I might just let you in if you say the right things,"

Naruto smirked at her gusto before looking at Issei's fading life.

"Oh hoho… well then dark wings, names Naruto of the back door," he said smirking, "but usually I'm known as the unfriendly neighborhood assassin."

Aaaaand now Raynare started to frown.

"Ok see I thought we had something there but clea-"

"Clearly you don't have what it takes to put one right here pigeon bitch," Naruto said pointing right to where the core of his chakra was, "but maybe when I finish you off I'll let my girlfriend play with you for a bit. She's trying to build a harem for us after all."

And now her eyes were twitching as if she was imagining Naruto violently melting from her glare.

'Well maybe I can just injure him enough to keep as a pet. That way I can teach him some manners, and who his betters are.'

"Okay I'm game blondie. Just know, this is going to hurt me way more than it's going to hurt you," Raynare said while summoning another spear of purple light.

'Come on bitch. Let me show you how strong I really am,'

The fallen angel sped to Naruto with speeds way beyond that of sound, but to his trained eyes he could follow her every movement. In fact like a very close friend of his would say, she was moving slower than molasses down a tree in the winter time. By the time Raynare tried to blitz behind him Naruto had already turned his head to face her. His vision trailed down to see she'd miss her mark without some timely intervention.

Raynare looked positively confused when she saw Naruto move out of the way without any strain, and he did it as if he had all the time in the world. She was still going beyond the speed of sound but he was moving like it didn't even matter to him. But wasn't he a regular human. She didn't sense anything from him… not even the faintest taint of hero blood. So what allowed him to defy the norm that all humans followed?

Raynare was even more confused when Naruto blew a raspberry at her miss before closing his eyes and moving back in position to take the spear to his gut. Her momentum completely followed through as she pierced through Naruto's stomach, but when she felt his hand guide hers all the way down to his skin her confusion rose more.

Why did he assist her in basically killing him? Was he some kind of weird suicidal psychopath? This kind of did ruin her sexual plans for the next eight hours, mostly because she wasn't into necrophilia.

With Naruto he wasn't doing much better.

'Yup Hime-chan wasn't kidding about the pain. And what's worse my energy hasn't exploded. Well might as well make this count. Hime-chan's so going to kill me when she finds out, but this is so worth it.'

Issei and Raynare both watched shocked as Naruto who was still impaled on Raynare's glowing pink rod, moved his face to hers and smashed their lips together. They made out with Naruto mostly in the lead for about twenty seconds. Then he separated when he felt his energy start to leave him.

Raynare panted. Not because she was tired. But because this whole night was so confusing to her. She was just going to kindly murder arguably a giant parasite on mankind and fly home to masturbate, but then this blonde asshole shows up. He gets her horny, taunts her, insults her, then he casually dodges her at full speed, moves back in the way of the attack, gets stabbed on purpose, and finally stole a kiss from her without any protest.

"Ok time. Time right the hell out!" she panted.

"What was that… oh so powerful master of the back door?" she asked confused and slightly aroused.

Naruto grunted while looking at Issei and smirking. The brunette was still lying shocked at the last two minutes of his departing life, and honestly he was sort of glad he took the condom from Naruto now. This was better than those shitty romcoms they play on t.v. constantly.

Was it a bad thing that he still wanted to see more boobs before he passed out? Boobs like the pair he saw on that red haired senior. Now that was an impressive rack.

"Well… at least I can pass out with a raging boner now. Goodnight feather head," Naruto said slowly losing consciousness.

Raynare looked at Naruto strangely before going up to him and feeling his heartbeat. It was oddly not slowing down like she was trained to detect. Maybe if she twisted the blade.

A red light behind her made her stop from touching the spear and back away from the two boys she just pierced in the park. As the light started to solidify into a form, Raynare decided to just get the fuck out of dodge and go home. Her day was strangely the most exciting she's ever had.

She took off into the sky just in time, because from the summoning portal came Rias Gremory. She detected the fallen energy and looked up into the moon lit sky to see Raynare flying away. She sighed before turning to Issei and crouching near his dying corpse. As the light finally left his eyes the last thing he saw was red hair and a large rack.

"Well that took forever to escalate. Still I wonder what could've held up that fallen angel for so long?" Rias pondered before feeling the angel's energy still in the area. She eyed a strange marked condom before looking around.

Her vision trained on the source of it, and she was treated to the sight of one Naruto Uzumaki clutching the spear with his right hand while hiding his crotch with his left.

"And no idea why he's here, but judging from that condom with the weird markings on them that fit Akeno's descriptions of his private note book; I'd accurately say that he somehow made a contract with Issei today," Rias said before holding her hand up to Issei with a familiar red circle appearing on it.

 _8 Pawns_

"It seems we were right about him having a sacred gear. Obviously his must be extremely rare and powerful to be worth so much," Rias said before pulling out her eight glowing pawns. She placed them each into his chest one by one before reciting the ritual to bring him back.

A red sigil of pure dark energy formed underneath Issei with eight pawns as the background arms.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Issei Hyoudou… hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death, to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant. Rejoice, for you have been given new life. Wake as my foot solider and infantry."

Issei's body glowed dull red to signifying the pieces accepting his worth. He still didn't wake up, but that was mostly due to his grievous injuries which would need further healing.

"Hmm, and now for the other one. Even now I detect no extra energy from him, but there is a lot of strange things that surround your presence Uzumaki-san." Rias said while moving over to him.

Strangely enough as she approached him, she could feel unease build up in her chest. She took one look at the rod of light still piercing his gut before deciding on what to do with it. Frankly it was in the way.

"First off, that's got to go." Rias said while summoning a small amout of demonic energy and forming it into a ball. It looked absolutely corrosive yet it also gave off a gentle hum, like it could power a ship or something just by being put in the right energy slot.

She slowly inched the dark red orb to the light, careful not to actually make physical contact with the thing. She then pressed the orb of energy into the light destroying it particle by particle, and the best part was she could now get rid of the orb so she wouldn't harm Naruto with it. She watched slowly as the light particlized from her view point. Once the whole thing vanished and she no longer sensed the light she held her arm up to summon the Gremory crest once again.

A crimson red circle formed around her hand as she held it near Naruto's face. She waited in anticipation for the response to come back.

 _999x Pawns_

"What?"

Rias almost yelled that in confusion. There's no way that was possible. There's no way anyone could have such a ridiculous worth… clearly the reading wasn't done properly. She pressed her lips and summoned the red circle again to read Naruto's worth. This time she made sure she waited a few seconds to get a more accurate reading.

 _?xy &*^!_

Rias furrowed her brow and canceled the flow of energy before trying thrice more.

 _8,999x Pawns_

"That's not possible. Is he really worth that much? I don't even think a mutation piece could cover him,"

This was strange. Ajuka said that the registration technique would give a person's worth. Gods could hide their true worth and this also translated to the pieces, making gods not revivable. Yet Rias could see his worth and for some strange reason it went up after the last two readings. The second one clearly showed it was in transition.

"This doesn't make sense. The reading looks at a person's current full potential; hidden and obvious. How could a 17 year old boy be of sound mind, body and energy; with a worth that could almost be worth 18 whole peerages on the first estimate then jump to 160 on the third."

She then held her hand up to his chest to check for signs of life. It was then that she started to feel it and see.

His heart beat was powerful.

His essence was powerful.

His energy which she was starting to feel, was actually very powerful.

And it was growing by the second.

She saw visions of a war. Thousands dying while trying to fight some weird wooden tailed monstrosity. A glowing boy and girl standing side by side facing the thing without hesitation. Explosions that literally made the plane they fought on quake from just the aftershock.

"Woah, what was that," Rias said getting a glimpse of power.

It was when she looked down that she saw the hole in his chest start to shrink. There was also the air, it now felt thick like it was laced with a dense power. In fact this wasn't just limited to the area, the power stretched its influence all across the entirety of Kuoh Town. The air took a blue hue as the ground around Rias and Naruto cracked from the pressure.

His body started to levitate from that extreme output of energy.

Well extreme for Rias, since she can only achieve this much energy on her best day.

This was actually casual for Naruto, considering it was the base energy he had back at home. Oh did I mention it was still growing.

Orbs of light started to shoot from his body, and strangely enough when they hit Rias she didn't feel any negative effects. His body ascended higher off the ground and around it formed a blue orb of chakra. Like a miniature sun it shone, making night look like day in the area surrounding the park. Rias could faintly make out a body in the light as its eyes opened shining red in contrast to all the blue energy.

Then like a dying candle all that energy was reabsorbed by Naruto who now stood before Rias, good as new. His clothes were completely shredded from the high energy output, revealing glowing white tattoos on his gut and back.

His purpling eyes started to return to their normal vibrant blue as the red in them retreated.

His energy pressure let up slightly and while it wasn't unbearable it definitely had some weight to it.

His body slowly returned to the ground with most of his tattoos now turning black, a sign of them de-energizing.

The second he touched the ground a cocky smirk took his face and he did a few muscle checks. He balled his fists up and flexed his biceps and triceps. Feeling amazing he flicked his neck left and right before jumping high into the air. Like really high, he was above all of the trees and buildings and was still rising. And then he started to fall, yet to Rias's amazement his contact with the ground didn't turn him into red paste while breaking every bone in his body.

"All right. I'm finally back!"

Feeling his senses back he turned to see the same mop of red hair he had been seeing almost all day. She had an interested smirk on her face, while Naruto looked as if he was ready to crush coal into diamonds with his sphincter.

"Any chance your willing to forget the last minute of your life for me?"

Rias shook her head in disapproval causing Naruto to deflate before bringing a scowl out.

"Uggg fine whaddah ya want?" he asked as rudely as he could muster.

Rias could only answer him with a smile.

"Tell me Naruto Uzumaki… who or rather what are you?"

 **END**


	4. Chapter 2: What Are You? (Revised)

**Chapter 2: What Are You? (Revised)**

 ** _My New World… My New World…_** **_My New World…_** **_My New World… My New World… My New World…_** **_My New World… My New World… My New World…_** **_My New World… My New World… My New World…_**

Naruto Uzumaki stared into the blue-green eyes of Rias Gremory. His expression was dead serious, almost like a psychopathic murderer. Most girls would have quivered and wilted at the sight of his glare.

Too bad Rias wasn't most girls. She merely smiled in the face of death.

"Who am I? What am I? Let's start with a different question red. Like who are you and what are you?" Naruto said before turning his vision on the revitalized Issei.

He could've sworn he had a hole in his chest. The only way it could've vanished was for it to heal at an accelerated rate. Putting two and two together was easy at that point. This red head appears emitting a dark energy that is akin to the one his hime described to him. There was also the fact that he could now sense that energy in excess inside of Issei. That and for some strange reason another thing he couldn't identify.

Still dead corpses don't usually look so life like. Almost as if he'd been resurrected.

" _Could this really be a devil? Better tread carefully around her,"_

Rias still smiled at Naruto, though she decided she had come off too strong earlier. She rectified this mistake by answering his first question.

"Well seeing as we go to the same school it's oddly strange to meet someone who doesn't know my name. Still since we've never technically met; my name is Rias Gremory," she said crossing her arms.

Rias… Gremory.

An odd first name combined with an ancient last name. Gremory, a Latin transposition of the word Grimoire. Reference to the two hundred forty edicts of Anglo-Demonic-Christian story cards. Her name easily told Naruto that he was indeed looking at a devil, though she wasn't ancient.

" _She appears young yet I can tell she really is 17 from her essence. That still doesn't explain this presence I sense around her. It's like it's trying to evaporate me on contact,"_

"Now your turn Uzumaki-san,"

Naruto for his part remained calm. He noticed her tone change as if she wanted control of the situation. But you didn't gain the title, king of assholes, without knowing a thing or two about short changing people.

"Well you know my name so that's a start. What I am though… we'll honestly I don't really know how to respond to that. What are you implying?" he goaded her trying to prod for information.

Rias slowly started to frown.

"You can't possibly be normal… I mean look at you. You survived with a hole in your chest stitching itself together. Then you show off abilities no normal person could have. Excuse me for being so curious?" she responded.

Now she was trying make the logical appeal to him, while also not forwardly stating what she was.

"Oh no… were not doing that yet red. You seem to already know my name and yet we've never actually met face to face. Still I have to wonder, how you got that info. Was it gathered from all the times you were observing me, or maybe it was Himejima who delivered it to you. Then again the Shitri girl also seems like you too." Naruto said in an effort to bait Rias.

The girl didn't disappoint.

"Oh so you know of what I am at least. But how did you find out about the others?" Rias spoke not noticing Naruto smirk from her side.

"Easy. You just told me… and judging from the essence I feel. I'm guessing that Yuuto is also like you. So I just really want to know, why you decided to turn Issei into what you are."

Rias shook her head. Two could play this game.

"Ah ah, not so fast Naruto. I still want to know what you are first. Clearly you've got knowledge on the supernatural world since you know about devils. That doesn't explain how you know it though, or what you could be. There's just no way someone with your skill and worth could possibly be human," Rias said almost inquisitively.

 _"Hmmm so she doesn't know as much about me as I thought. Still I don't need to go around the world with a target on my back. Better try and deflect this somehow,"_

"Well what if I was to leave now. What would you do then hmmm?" Naruto said starting to fade away. Before he completely vanished Rias said one more thing.

"In that case, I'll send Kiba to get you tomorrow,"

"It's a date," Naruto's voice slowly faded out.

Rias rolled her eyes at his classy attitude. He really did seem to be just as Kiba described him.

The crimson haired girl sighed before turning to Issei's body. He was still incapacitated due to the severity of his previous injuries, but his condition had stabilized. Still with her energy inside him, she could detect internal bleeding… most likely a result of turning him into a devil after he was stabbed with light. This would require further healing, to completely heal his body. She would have offered it to Naruto as well had she turned him into a devil, but for some odd reason she felt that wouldn't have been a good idea in the long run.

Her point was immediately proven.

Rias felt a weird energy begin to form around her. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she could definitely feel its presence. She idly saw several dark silhouettes glare at her from the thicket of bushes before vanishing. Along with them went the pressure causing her mind to kick into overdrive.

Was she about to be ambushed? She started thinking up multiple exit strategies and counters before the attack could come.

A sharp shick sound stopped her train of thought. Rias looked behind her to see a metal ninja star imbedded into the park fountain. On it a note was attached.

'Damn straight touching my property wouldn't be a good idea. Now make sure you know your place red head!'

Rias looked on at the note alarmed.

The note worried Rias a lot more than Naruto had. It was extremely personal and directed right at her thoughts, as if whomever wrote it could peer into her mind without any trouble. She turned frantically to locate the thrower of the projectile, before checking the sky to see if they were there.

Strange thing is, there was absolutely no one there.

"Oooook. So I'm just going to take my property and go now. Certainly not going to try and go after Naruto, no sir. Just going to teleport back to Issei's house now," Rias said in a now frightened tone.

She slowly backed up to Issei's body before carefully leaning down to pick him up. She checked behind her back multiple times to be sure there was no assailant, before grabbing Issei. Just as she was about to summon a teleport circle, another kunai shicked behind her. This one was lodged into Issei's shoe, but the incapacitated boy couldn't even feel it.

Rias carefully read the note.

' _You better keep your word bitch. Naruto is mine. Now look pretty and leave quietly or else!'_

Rias dropped the note there and started to run away with Issei in her arms. When she thought she got far away her teleport circle activated, sending her straight to Issei's house.

Had she looked back, she'd have seen a feminine silhouette glaring at her with red eyes.

Over with Naruto he had finally made it back to his apartment complex. As he was about to open his door a black cat with an ornately detailed headband appeared at his feet. Naruto paused as the cat rubbed against his legs before circling back around and sitting at his toes. Upon looking closely at the cat's tail, he saw what he was looking for.

This particular cat had a partial split down the tip of its tail, giving it the appearance of having two tails.

Naruto smirked before picking up the cat and nuzzling it into his face.

"Hey there Kuro-fluffles-chan. Sorry for leaving early this morning, but I had to go find tomato bread for my target," Naruto said while scratching the cat's ears.

The cat made some strangely erotic movements from being scratched in one of its erogenous zones. It looked as if it was panting when Naruto started to stroke its spine.

 _Meow._

Naruto smirked at the game being played with his friend before putting her down. Yes he said her. Naruto found the cat after about one week staying in the apartment complex. It was stalking some white haired child before it noticed Naruto sneak up on it. When Naruto caught the pouncing feline, he immediately noticed the lack of something important before making his deduction.

Ever since then he always greeted the cat and petted her, to make up for startling her that day. Also because he felt something different about the cat. For some reason though, he couldn't tell what it was.

"Well, I'm about to turn in for the night Kuro-fluffles-chan. Don't stay up all night again," Naruto said while putting the cat down.

The creature stared at Naruto with its golden eyes before starting to walk away. As it was about to round a corner a shuriken embedded into the ground right in front of her. There was also a note attached to the shuriken.

' _He may have accepted you, but I haven't yet fur ball. Tread carefully, least you make an enemy of me,'_

Apparently the cat could read because after looking at the note, it looked right at where it sensed the shuriken fly from. Seeing a dark black silhouette the cat winked before leaving the vicinity.

 **My New World… My New World… My New World…** **My New World… My New World… My New World…** **My New World… My New World… My New World…**

The next day had come and gone, and Naruto was currently sitting in the occult research club's meeting room. He looked bored as he listened to the shower in the background. The only reason he was here was because he received an offer he just couldn't turn down.

And by offer, he meant threat.

See Rias didn't take well to the fact that Naruto skipped out on her yesterday night. He was found by Kiba at around 12:50 and given an ultimatum. Either he show up and stay during Rias's club meetings for the next week or he can go home. Forever. Yeah Rias actually went that far.

The worst thing was he had no choice but to come here. Uncle Al effectively threatened to cut him and his partner off if Naruto put his link with Gasper in jeopardy.

'Seriously that guy is always on about him. Doesn't he have like seven more great grandkids or something? This is so ridiculous,' Naruto moaned in his head.

He could've definitely survived on his own and braved the world without going to this school. Thing is, Uncle Al was a very good source of info and he seemed to have stakes to claim almost everywhere. Doing a few tasks for him, earns them access to better Intel. In short, it made his whole objective a heck of a lot easier by staying in line this once.

Especially since his partner wasn't having as much luck on their end either.

'This better not take long. I need to get back to work on my next seal. Maybe I can finally start on that matter transportation array?'

The door opened and in walked a white haired girl. She was pretty short, only being 4'6, but she had this aura around her. As Naruto observed her munching brownies from a plate in her hand, he idly wondered why she felt so familiar. Her energy also felt similar to Rias, but he felt something else.

Something he felt a while back when he first meet Kuro-Fluffles-chan. Strangely enough he also could've sworn he'd seen her somewhere before.

For the life of him he couldn't remember where though.

'Ah well, you know what they say. If you can't remember, it probably wasn't that important,' Naruto mused before starting a conversation with the girl. Feeling extra bold, Naruto decided to have some fun with this.

"Hey midget with the fudge brownies, what's your function," Naruto started up rudely.

The white haired girl for her part ignored Naruto, but as many would come to find out. That never worked. Naruto spoke again appearing next to her, this time trying to actually get a rise out of her.

"Mind if I take one of these," he said while literally swiping two brownies off the plate, "my hime-chan only lets me have chocolate five times a day… but I'm all for breaking the rules when she can't see me."

Naruto chewed them both slowly to savor the taste. He hummed in delight as he swallowed the treats.

And with that the girl just stared at Naruto as if he blasphemed her entire culture. Well considering the avid sweet tooth she had, you might as well say he did. For Naruto took not one, but two of her precious brownies. Limited edition brownies that were personally baked by Akeno to pay her back.

She cocked her fist back to punch Naruto's lights out, but some well-placed trickery saved his head. As the punch sailed at him, Naruto bent over to tie his shoe. Koneko still angry tried to axe swing at him with both her arms, and for a moment she made contact with something. She then felt a familiar energy to her before it faded away. It would take her about two seconds to finally find out it wasn't Naruto she hit.

She looked on the ground to see a stuffed dummy with Naruto's face on it. His expression was blowing a raspberry at her. Below that was a note personally written to her, with her name and everything being addressed.

 _'You gotta be quicker than that Shiro-chan. Maybe next time.'_

Reading made Koneko angrier. She turned around looking in the room to try and find him, but the only thing she saw was this strange white smoke. Feeling her ire rise she was about to begin the hunt for Naruto but a knob turning got her attention.

Issei and Kiba entered the room with the former looking slightly nervous. As Issei approached the couch he saw an angry Koneko staring at him, before wondering what had gotten her so pissed off. In all the times he's seen her around school, never has he actually seen her visibly angry before.

"Koneko are you okay?" Kiba asked trying to defuse any potential hostilities.

Her glare turned over to him.

"No. Where is that blonde asshole? Did you see him leave before you came in?" Koneko started while cracking her knuckles. Kiba for his part looked unsurprised already feeling the oncoming headache. Even when he was in trouble it seemed Naruto still didn't care enough not to patronize others.

Still he would have to humor her until the blonde revealed himself.

"Was it the blonde kid I left in here? Got blue eyes and whisker marks?"

Koneko nodded still upset.

"Wait Naruto-sempai is here? Where and what for?" Issei asked while looking around for his idol.

"We don't know Issei, but I have a feeling where going to find out shortly," Kiba said before ushering them both to sit on the couch. This was mainly for Koneko's sake, to get her to calm down. Still even Kiba was put on edge so he needed a seat to. After all when you can't find Naruto then bad things usually happen.

Issei sitting on the far end of the couch was about to ask Koneko a question, but before what stupid crap he was going to say was said, the main door opened again. Strangely no one heard footsteps.

Akeno appeared in the room and next to her was Naruto.

"You!" Koneko said pointing at Naruto.

She was about to lunge at him to finish what was started earlier but Kiba and Akeno interfered. Kiba held Koneko's wrist so she couldn't jump at Naruto, while Akeno pushed Naruto behind her as if to shield him. A few moments of tense silence came after that, mostly with Akeno staring at Naruto.

She finally broke the silence seeing Naruto say nothing in his defense.

"So, what was that about?" she asked careful not to reignite the situation. Naruto looked almost unamused but he still had a confident expression on his face. His eyebrow did start twitching slightly and soon after his lips pressed together. He eventually before taking his book bag off and fumbling around in it.

As he knelt down he spoke.

"That would be proof that even my clones like fucking around with me," Naruto said revealing his slight dissatisfaction.

Finding what he was looking for in his bag Naruto pulled out a booklet before turning the pages. Akeno noticed it was the exact same one from yesterday. Naruto stopped on seemingly a random page before making a strange hand sign the devils were all unfamiliar with.

 **Unseal**

A poof of smoke from the book revealed four delectable looking brownies. Steam slowly wafted off them, showing that they were still piping hot.

Koneko and company stared at Naruto shocked for multiple reasons. The first was mainly due to him summoning sugary treats from seemingly now where without the slightest bit of magic. Akeno was dually shocked because she now had another piece of the puzzle called Naruto.

'And I didn't have to dig for this information. He just casually proves me right,'

Koneko wasn't doing much better. Sure Issei, Kiba, and Akeno were all amazed at his parlor trick delving into the sealing world. Koneko however sensed something from him. Something she denied at first but now wholly accepted.

'He can use chakra?'

She was about to call him on it, but he interrupted her before she could bring it into light.

"Just take the brownies!" he actually did make a new expression this time. Frustration.

Koneko blushed, forgetting she had been starring at him for all of seven seconds. She took the brownies without asking before taking a bite of them. They weren't quite as good as Akeno's but they were strangely more filling.

"When did you have the time to make those brownies? They still seemed fresh?" Kiba asked Naruto now of all times.

Naruto rolled eyes before answering, "Well pretty boy, if you kindly must know… I know a girl. Also yes they were indeed fresh,"

Issei watching Naruto try his hand at mocking Kiba sniggered in his mind. Not cause it was funny, but mostly because he disliked Kiba. Akeno on the other hand sighed to herself.

"You really don't like questions do you Uzumaki-san?" she asked feeling strange seeing this from the outside. After all it was just the other day he was doing the same thing to her. Still it seemed that Kiba took it in stride, more than likely due to all the spars he's had with him.

Koneko finally finished off the plate of brownies just as the sounds of the shower stopped. Everyone, including Issei who just noticed the shower, turned to see a silhouette appearing to dry their hair off. The person was as tall as Naruto was, standing 5'8, and their hair cascaded down below their butt.

After about fifteen seconds of drying the shower curtain opened to reveal Rias who was fastening her bra straps.

Issei's nose started bleeding at that and Kiba closed his eyes while putting on a stupid smirk. Naruto actually did frown now, not at his predicament but rather at the duo's antics. They were acting like they've never seen naked girls before. Well nothing Naruto's never seen, hell he once bathed in the spa with naked chicks before.

"Are you going to keep putting on a show Rias Gremory? Let's get this over with already" Naruto asked feeling his patience start to wane.

The red head looked to Naruto before giving him a smile and tilting her head while closing her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki… so good to see you here and accounted for. I see you took my proposition well," she said before walking over to the only desk in the room. The red head slowly sat at her desk before crossing her arms. Now it was her turn to deliver a cocky stare, directed right at Naruto.

Naruto looked unamused.

"Proposition? No no a better term for it would be ultimatum. I mean I just couldn't say no to it after all?" Naruto returned before sitting on the right side couch. Akeno who was also standing behind followed him to the couch, all the while standing right behind him.

Rias smirked at Naruto.

"Well I'm sure you'll prefer it this way. I just want some information, but let's hold off on that for now. I wish to entertain my newest servant," she then cordially looked at Issei. Naruto scoffed before looking at the idiot too.

The brunette was still looking between Rias and Naruto's exchange, growing slightly more confused as they went back and forth. By the time he noticed Rias looking his way, he had already shrunken in place.

"Issei Hyoudou welcome to the Occult Research Club. Here in this club we look into matters of the supernatural variety. So tell me Issei as a starter question… do you believe in devils?" she asked while staring directly at his eyes. Issei feeling nervous scratched his head while smiling.

'Hmm that's something I'd do when I was in my idiot persona. He's really mastered the art of goofiness hasn't he,' Naruto thought in his head.

Issei still looked at the group confused, nervous, and wondering where this was going.

"Uh I uh well…" Naruto's particularly disappointed glare got him to stop stuttering. "I don't know. Devils are those demons from Christianity right. Like Satan and Beelzebub... I've never personally believed in that no."

Rias's wings burst forth from her back as she stood. Issei looked at her shocked before hearing the same noise and looking over to see Akeno also with wings. Kiba who sat back trying to look cool also released his wings, though one slightly hit Issei in the lip. He heard the noise again to look at Koneko and see she also had a pair of bat wings.

He then turned to Naruto expectantly.

"What you're not one too?" Issei asked thinking for certain Naruto would surprise him.

"Nope. Sorry I don't do that," Naruto said before looking at the other members of the room. His eyes found Akeno who was giving him the most sheepish grin in the world. He then promptly rolled his eyes.

"So then you Rias, school mascot, pretty boy, and class rep are all angels?" he asked confused.

'Wait what?' Naruto thought.

"Wait what!?" Akeno said behind him.

Rias actually slapped her head at that one. Kiba looked at Issei weirdly. Koneko well… err its best to just summarize her face. It aptly had an expression that said said no comment.

"You've never seen pictures of angels before have you?" Naruto asked him as curious.

Issei to his own credit nodded at that, to confirm Naruto's suspicion.

'But how though. I've been here a little over three months and I've seen tons of pictorials depicting of them with my clones. Does he not get the same annoying exposure to them that I do?'

"Now now Naruto be fair. He does live in japan after all. Christianity isn't the main religion here so he deserves some slack," Rias said while sighing.

This coming from the girl that just smack herself.

"Well Issei were not angels. We are in fact devils. So are you see?" she said pointing at him. Issei looked at her confused and was about to stand up see what she was pointing at. Then he felt it. His muscles twitched under his skin as both his wings tried to come forth. It took longer than the others, but after a grueling three seconds they finally stopped growing.

Issei then looked in shock as his whole life flipped over before his eyes.

'If I'm a devil then that means I'm a demon now. My life is over now. What is my crazy neighbor going to do if he sees me? Oh gosh what are my parent's going to do?' Issei thought while trying to search for an escape from it all. He was about to run out the room denying everything but a kick to his leg from Naruto stopped him in place.

Rias looked at Naruto appreciatively before turning back to Issei.

"Issei calm down. No need to panic. This is actually a better alternative then what would've happened the other day. After all, if I didn't turn you into a devil you'd be dead," Rias tried to calm the panicking brunette down. It didn't really achieve its first effect, but Issei did look confused.

'I get the oddest feeling there was a motive at play yesterday. Why the heck else would she revive Issei. He was a regular human; untrained in the ways of combat.' Naruto thought furrowing his eyebrows at Rias.

"What do you mean what happened the other day? That wasn't some horrific dream where I dated a woman and got skewered in the park?" Issei recounting a summary of what happened yesterday night.

"Yes. That woman Yuma Amano did in fact kill you yesterday. I revived you afterwards because I felt you didn't deserve that," she then turned to Naruto to see his vision trained on her every expression. Thankfully she didn't budge at his glare, though it did sort of put her off.

'I'm watching you Ms. Gremory. There's no way I'm buying that load of crock,'

Issei had an expression on his face. It looked as if the gears in his head were finally turning to bring out a productive reply.

"So then if all that was real. Then why where you there yesterday Naruto-sempai. Better yet, how did you appear from that bloody condom? Whe…where you watching us yesterday Issei asked wanting to know Naruto's answer. He never realized how odd his wording sounded.

Kiba looked at Naruto shocked. Koneko looked disgusted. Akeno looked… turned on? Huh, well Akeno looked turned on.

During it all Rias also looked at Naruto, interested in his answer.

'Huh only Issei could jump dick first into a tact battle. Now I've gotta freaking answer it or she'll try to pressure me,' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Well Issei remember how I summoned those brownies for little white head over there," Naruto started with Issei nodding, "same thing but more or less in reverse. I used you as a beacon to enter that area."

'He can teleport?' Rias wondered.

"On another matter no I wasn't watching you in the park-"

Issei interjected midway through the sentence, "Oh thank god!"

Issei then dropped to the floor clutching his head in agony. Funny enough everyone else caught one too… at the same time, but to a lesser degree than Issei.

After a few moments of recuperation they all then glared at Issei.

'Hmm, interesting,' Naruto thought with a smirk. He then continued where he was interrupted.

"I was watching your entire date. I needed to watch, to make sure you didn't blow both it and my chances at meeting our little angel friend," Naruto continued.

Akeno interjected with a question before Rias could ask.

"But why did you need an angel specifically. Is it related to what you are?" she asked concerned mostly with his answer.

There was fear in her voice, of that Naruto could easily tell. He didn't quite know why she of all people was getting scared, considering that she seemed the most confident of the bunch. Still he decided to answer her question in kind. Not because he liked her or anything… well he did like her style. But no he answered her because he needed to keep Rias off his back longer.

He crossed his arms almost defiantly.

"I needed an angel, because she had something in her that was beneficial to my cause."

Rias wasn't accepting that answer. One look at her from Naruto told him that straight up. Her displeased frown was enough to make him sadly continue.

"Well I more specifically needed her light. That pure energy was the only energy with just the right wavelength, frequency, and energy resonance to fix my former problem." Naruto said before feeling Kiba from across from him shoot him a glance. He turned to see the blonde now with a curious expression.

"So was it that veil of power we all felt around midnight yesterday? I felt it despite living on the south side of the city," Kiba asked wondering if the blonde was really that powerful.

'Oh you haven't even felt a minuscule portion of my power yet Kiba,' Naruto thought while nodding at his question. He was then thoroughly surprised when Kiba asked another question.

"Then if that was you, why start showing off now? With energy like that you could've end our spars quicker by overpowering me."

Naruto's next reply was specifically addressed right to Rias. This was accented by the fact that his vision trained right on her. She meet his vision as if accepting some nonverbal challenge.

Neither relented.

"I wasn't trying to, that was just a consequence of jumpstarting my energy source. I also could've overpowered you, but then I'd have been having this exact conversation with you all minus Issei a lot sooner. What kind of idiot shows off all his tricks to the enemy, especially in unfamiliar territory?"

Rias smirked.

'Gotcha!'

"Yes Sona did mention that. Your file says you're a transfer student from London, yet apparently you were homeschooled up until now. Why come to school in japan and better yet… how did you even end up here?" Rias asked Naruto while deciding to retract he wings on a whim.

"I'd rather not say. It's not a fond personal memory of mine," Naruto answered not really caring what she thought of it.

"I'll can understand that but what really irks me is the problem with your tenure here. In short, you received a scholarship someone I've never even heard of before. One Vlad Daemon II. We did research and never found such a scholarship nor person matching that name?" the red head pressed forward.

Naruto sighed again.

'So troublesome.'

"You must clearly be referring to my Uncle Al. Sorry for the mix up, he's a bit of a wild card when it comes to decisions. He's the one who gave me the scholarship after all, and I think one part of his name is Vlad II. Never heard of this Daemon nonsense; that asshole usually gets called another D word though,"

Rias looked surprised for a moment before settling down seeing as she wasn't getting direct information anymore. She got what she wanted to hear after all. Still there was something else she clearly wanted, but didn't immediately voice.

"Now then if you don't mind red. I'll kindly take my leave then," Naruto said standing slowly. Akeno who was standing behind him was about to push him back down, but a hand from Rias stopped her. Issei also started to stand but a firm touch from Kiba told him not to leave just yet.

"Naruto before you go. I've got one more proposition for you,"

Naruto already had his back turned facing the door. Hearing her tone, which wasn't as pressing as before made him stop. He stood there waiting for her to speak before turning after getting no response.

"Join my club. If you do, I'll drop my earlier one right here right now… we'll make a new one."

Rias's face was overshadowed by the image of his first friend ever, Shikamaru. He looked at her shocked before closing his eyes and smirking. He then walked himself out without giving a verbal response.

Kiba looked to Rias with a serious expression.

"Should I go gather him again?"

"No," she shook her head, "I already know what his answer is."

"But buchou, why did you invite him to join our club? You never do things without a reason," Akeno asked soon after feeling she was missing something.

Rias turned to her head to Akeno.

"I feel like having him on our side, is better than him being against us. But also judging from his last two answers, he won't go against us as long as he has that scholarship,"

Akeno looked confused, but Koneko had a look on her face. It seemed as if she was on the same page as Rias.

"After all… my bishops Great Grandfather is at play here,"

Akeno's look did change slightly however Issei was still looking confused. Kiba's expression still didn't change from being serious.

"And speaking of rooks. Issei now that that is over, let me teach you about the world of devils. Everyone looked at him with their eyes closed. Well everyone but Koneko… still it made for an odd scene.

Issei felt himself him gulp. He seriously hoped this didn't hurt.

 **My New World… My New World… My New World…** **My New World… My New World… My New World…** **My New World… My New World… My New World…**

Issei panted slowly trying to reclaim his lost breath. For the last four hours of the night he had been working, and this was the first moderate break he had. First he spent an hour of his time learning all of the ranks and traits of devils. He was even taught about what they did and the upcoming future.

That was interesting.

Then the annoying part began. Upon finishing the first task he was then given three armfuls of flyers, similar to the one Rias's associate had given to him the day before. He regretted asking what they were for, because from the last two hours Issei would come to find one thing. He really hated paper.

He passed them out to all that would take them, and even snuck some onto the ones verbosely against it. Then upon finishing that, he reconvened at the clubroom as he was instructed. He hoped this would be a good break but nope, this was just him being recalled to learn how to accept the requests.

That was when Issei learned another useful piece of information.

He absolutely hated magic. He had zero talent for it, and his reserves were currently crappy. Even worse, his buchou had told him he had some kind of magical gear inside of him; one that should respond to his emotions. He tried bringing it out to no avail, and after straining for a long period of time he called it quits.

That led him to the climax of his previous predicament.

He had to bike all the way out here, twenty miles into the boonies of Kuoh Town to meet his first contract. Keep in mind he just passed out a majority of those sheets not even three and a half hours ago.

By the time he got there he could honestly say with utter conviction that, he was not ready for this. There was some super pale super skinny super ridiculous looking nerd who wouldn't let him in at first. And then to make this whole altercation stranger, when he was let in he was given an ultimatum. Dress up in a school girl uniform and parade him around the town, or LARP with him for Dragon Boy Z.

Issei chose the latter option to save his dignity.

He sighed through the pants just remembering that.

The worst part was when Naruto showed up and decided to follow him. And by follow, Issei really meant mock.

Yup, after failing his first contract on his own Issei had to deal with a Naruto. It was slightly perturbing at first, but slowly overtime he got used to it and just accepted this part of their dynamic relationship. Mostly because he had nothing else better to do, as he biked back home.

Speaking of that how exactly was Naruto keeping up with him right now. He felt stronger and faster as a devil, and he felt he was going almost fifty miles an hour right now. Yet Naruto was not only running beside him while texting; he also appeared to not decline in stamina. Almost as if this was casually beneath him.

"Naruto-sempai, why aren't you totally out of breath right now?" Issei asked feeling the blonde was done mocking him for the day.

Naruto's answer made him feel as if they were slightly making progress in their relationship.

"Well perv, where I come from… traveling at this speed was normal for children. By the time I had reached my teens, we moved much faster than this, and for much longer. As a result I've got plenty of stamina to spare," Naruto said not mentioning the other plethora of reasons he had near limitless stamina.

'Thank you angel bitch for helping me too. If it wasn't for you, I might have been in the same condition as the pervert over there _,'_

Three pings went off causing Naruto to open his phone and look at his chat. This one was from Uncle Al. Idly looking at the time he noticed it was indeed midnight before deciding to read the message. Thinking nothing of it he swiped left to bring out the full chat.

 _You never told me if Gasper liked the tomato bread._

Naruto sighed during his run, before returning the message. After a particularly sharp left turn he made with Issei, he formatted the reply.

 _I couldn't stay long enough to see him eat it, but I'm sure he liked it. From what I felt when I spied on him today, he seemed to want something else though._

Naruto did a flip before landing upright on Issei's seat and balancing his weight on it. Issei looked up at the blonde almost interested before looking back at the road. He's seen stranger things before, but this still was pretty weird. He idly heard three quick vibrations before watching Naruto swipe on his phone again.

 _That kid. Humph, well I guess it can't be helped. Did you at least get him to go outside?_

Naruto sweat dropped at that before responding back honestly.

 _Umm about that. He sort of locked himself in his coffin when I brought it up. I could only get him to come out upon promising to leave him with the candy. Also apparently he's taking rather well to YOUR sexual preference. I don't know who he's smitten with, but I did notice him mumbling their name while in the coffin. Hopefully he won't end up like that grandson of yours you told me about._

Naruto looked back up to see Issei heading back into the city limits. He smirked to himself before feeling his phone vibrate three more times.

He looked down to see a blank faced emoji, which he interpreted as his uncle being both proud and concerned. Speaking of concern, Naruto started feeling it the moment Issei started biking towards the park. He looked all around before seeing the air start to hum with light, a sign that they've been separated from regular reality.

Naruto decided to stop the bike manually by jamming his foot into the ground. This had the slightly immediate effect of causing the bike to stop, while flinging Issei forward. Naruto caught the boy with his right hand before setting him on the ground, and hopping off the bike.

"Naruto-sempai what was that for?" Issei complained while starting to feel something wrong.

Naruto didn't address him though. He simply glared at the sky, watching it rain black feathers.

"Why don't you two come on out. You've been stalking us all night so enough with the theatrics," Naruto said while bringing out a bit of his chakra.

A generously moderate up current of energy forced itself into the air. Issei nearly fell to the ground from the sheer weight of it, but otherwise tried to stand strong. Naruto being the generator of such power didn't move in the slightest, what with him being in his serious mode. For a moment Issei could've sworn his eyes were red and slit.

From the air two beings descended; black wings making it easy to identify what they were. Fallen angels. The one on the right wore a grey over coat with a strange fedora, while the one on the left wore a red shirt and skirt combo with her blue hair swaying in the wind. Both seemed trained on Issei, but they also kept their eyes on Naruto.

"You… blonde one. Get lost, lest we decide to pay you back for what you did to Raynare," the one with the fedora spoke up.

And here comes Naruto's other persona in full stride.

"Oh she's still on about that. You must be the boyfriend?" Naruto mused causing the woman to giggle and the man to fume. Seeing this he amended his statement.

"Though judging from your response and your face, you must either be the side piece or the friend zoned one. Oh or maybe your just the guy that watches from afar?" Naruto joked while smirking at the man. Almost daring him to fly at him. Sadly the man wouldn't fall for the bait.

It was the woman that once again spoke up.

"As funny as you are cutie, get lost. We have business with the brown haired one," she said brandishing a yellow spear, "and believe me we're gonna have some interesting dialogue hashing out our issues."

The man copied his accomplice by bringing out a short blue spear. It seemed to Naruto that they were really going to go that route.

"Well Issei bye. Make sure you work out this issue before I get home. If you need me I'll be places," Naruto said while slipping Issei a note. Issei with his devil vision, read it and didn't like it… but he would do it because he really didn't have much of a choice.

 _Keep them busy. I'm going to go get the other two I detected. These two are fodder so you should be fine. Just remember what I told you. Power comes from your will, not your thought._

"Whelp… deuces!" Naruto said before popping out of existence, telling Issei he was a clone the entire time.

The two angels looked confused before shrugging and charging Issei. They both then threw the spears at Issei upon getting within five feet of him. Issei had already taken off running though and by the time they noticed, he was several yards away trying to move faster than Usain Bolt.

"Dohnaseek don't let him get away!" the woman yelled while flying at Issei with her top speed.

"Shut up Kalawarner!" Dohnaseek yelled back while summoning another blue spear. He charged after Issei again and reached him within four seconds.

As Issei looked up and saw the rain of black feathers above him, he successfully entered fight or flight mode. He didn't want to die here, not like this. There were so many boobs he hasn't fondled yet. So much sex he hasn't had yet. Closing his eyes while running, Issei reached out to anyone… anything that could possibly help him in his greatest time of need.

'Come on something, anything. Please I'm begging. Don't let it end this way. Not this way!' he yelled in his mind.

The blue spear was hairs away from his face. As it inched closer and closer Issei's mind gradually became more frantic. And then in literally the last moment a powerful calmness took over his emotions.

" ** _A power worth having, can only be worth it if the cost is worth paying._** _"_

Issei heard the ancient voice in his mind, as it echoed over and over. His left arm burned like the solstice sunlight at its pinnacle moment. He swiped his arm away from his body feeling something. Something. Something deep inside of him awaken. Funny thing is, it felt like it was both his and not his at the same time.

His wings popped out and started to glow red.

Energy poured out of every recess of his arm. Its power was nowhere near where Naruto's was earlier, but it was enough to make the trees leaves sway without completely blasting them all over the ground. A green light formed on top of his hand and red metal came out from the sphere. It formed a metallic circlet around his hand and a small portion of his wrist. Yellow spikes soon followed the mini gauntlet that formed over his arm and hand.

As a yell of anger was caught in his throat Issei kept pulling his power out from the depths within him. Everyone there watched impressed as his energy surged to it zenith before being directed at both fallen angels.

Then with a flare of green light he blasted the duo out of the sky and almost partially destroyed some of their wings.

When everything died down, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek both slapped the pavement… out cold.

Issei panted from utter exhaustion before grabbing his arm and falling. He'd have hit the ground but someone else caught him.

"Now now brat, you can't just pass out. I kind of need you dead so sorry bout this," a guy with a strange gangster voice said. Issei tiredly looked up to see the next guy in line to the kick Issei's shit in party. He was dressed pretty strange though.

He wore a purple jacket with his entire right arm being muscled with purple light all over it. Under the shirt he wore a white t-shirt with a circular pendant hanging around his neck. The right side of his jeans were slightly ripped showing portions of his leg which was also glowing purple. He had an extremely chiseled Japanese face, with the classic mobster slicked back hairstyle and a pair of light blue shades. Attached to his hips was a dual pair of golden sub machine guns, and on his left pants leg was a pink sawed off shotgun. The last most noteworthy thing about him was the glowing red flame sword on his back.

The guy still holding Issei pulled out one of the sub machine guns with his right hand before holding it to Issei's neck. He started to pull the trigger, but stopped when a hand caught his wrist.

"Johnny Gat from the 3rd Volition Sector of Organization Saint R IV. Tell me what are you doing here tonight?" Naruto said while gripping his wrist tighter.

"Hmm… we're not well acquainted blondie. Though I've felt energy like this before. Know any raven haired women?" Johnny Gat said jumping out of Naruto's grip. He had to release Issei to do so, but he achieved what he wanted.

"As a matter of fact go fuck yourself. And while you're at it, tell your friend I'm done playing peekaboo with you two!" Naruto said preparing for a fight.

'The fact that he brought hime-chan up just means he's involved with THAT man. I better take him somewhat seriously, if she left him alive and unharmed.' Naruto thought.

Johnny glared at Naruto before bringing out a large well of energy. The surge caused him to glow light purple and it automatically brought out his wings. And an impressive set they were. Gat unlike the angels before had two sets of wings, giving him a total of four. He was significantly more powerful than them as well, showing his wings weren't just for show. As Naruto looked closely, he could see that the blackened lower tips of his feathers appeared to be drenched in lava.

The strangest thing was that the top most portion of his wings looked white like actual angel wings. And he also gained a dim black halo over his head.

"You don't look like the typical fallen angels I've seen. In fact you look more like a regular angel is depicted than anything," Naruto said while pulling out two kunai. He got into his ready stance where he crouched by bending his knees and slightly hunching forward. His kunai were held in reverse grip with the right one being positioned near his face. The left one was parallel-diagonal to his other kunai and it was also lower.

"Yeah you're right. Let's just say I saw a chance to reunite with the woman I love and I took it. If this power can get me there, then so be it. I'll even dance with the devil in the pale moon light if I've got to," Gat said before flying at Naruto with subsonic speeds.

He was quick, Naruto would give him that. But after yesterday's events, Naruto started to feel his old self returning to him slowly. While nowhere near his old light speed self, he could still keep up with the subsonic speeds Gat flew at him with. When Johnny appeared in front of Naruto, the blond struck out with his kunai clashing the golden sub machinegun. Gat brought the other gun out pulling the trigger as fast as possible, and out came dozens of golden rounds per minute.

Naruto jumped back in an effort to dodge the first few, before being forced to deflect more. Naruto was able to deflect half of them and dodge the rest before he jumped at Johnny. The angel hybrid smirked in gusto before flying at Naruto to collide with him.

The resulting smack was loud and both were sent decent distances away. Naruto ended up in an oddly placed dairy queen, destroying the glass viewing area and entrance. Gat flew into a burger king and hit a grease trap that caught on fire. The two groaning from their stupendously stupid idea rushed back at each other with just as much fire.

Gat flew over the top of Naruto before landing and firing twenty rounds of golden ammunition at him. Naruto leaned back as the rounds flew over his head before leaving the ground and spinning in midair. The reason being Gat appearing under him with a swift kick that was dodged in that manner.

Naruto stopped spinning in midair to come back down with a kick that broke the ground beneath him. Seeing Gat fly backwards from dodging his kick, Naruto knew physical combat alone wouldn't be enough to best him. They seemed a little to even from the first few encounters he had.

'I'd rather like to not have the whole world on my back yet so I won't get that serious. Let's try something else then,' Naruto thought before pulling out the seal he worked on two days ago. The one Akeno watched him draw.

As Naruto brought out the sheet of chakra paper, the now completed Transparency Coil Seal MkII had the kanji for, 'translocate' on it. Using the seal will instantly send anyone it's attached to, into the Limbo Realm of this world. That would effectively take out the problem and make it so they couldn't interact with the world around them.

He leapt at Gat hiding the seal under his left kunai before reengaging in combat. He ducked under a particularly nasty horizontal swipe from his gun, before rolling on the ground away from the bullets. When the shower ended, Gat was forced to reload his clip giving Naruto enough time to get close enough to him.

Gat tried to kick him between the legs, but Naruto jumped onto Johnny's right leg and acted like he caught his balance with his left hand. Feeling the sticky side of the seal attach to Johnny, Naruto flipped backwards before bringing up the tiger seal. He applied chakra to it to activate the effect.

 **Seal**

The seal went off like a paper bomb, releasing a minor chakra explosion from the condensed energy in the matrix not properly flowing. Naruto watched as Johnny was blasted into a car before looking confused at his 'handiwork.'

"Ok I could've sworn I drew that right, and I'm sure I didn't overload it with chakra. Why the heck did it explode then instead of fading him from reality?" Naruto asked before thinking things over. He strangely never remember Akeno's hair messing up the drying paint from the other day.

Gat flew from the car right before it blew up causing Naruto to sweat drop. He looked calm and there seemed to be a strange smile on his face.

"Good one blondie. You pack more of a wallop than the raven girl did. But she was faster. What's with you two holding back on me… what afraid of me that much?" Johnny taunted Naruto like he was a neophyte. Despite that, Naruto didn't jump at the man's goading. No he just stood there unimpressed before shaking his head.

"You know, I could use my full power but I can sense I'm not the only one not going all in here. What sort of tricks are you hiding Johnny boy?" Naruto retorted before putting his hands in the bird seal.

His chakra kicked up even more spreading across the majority of Kuoh Town. He kept it restrained enough to not blow away the entire park, but it did make its presence felt. Mostly to Issei who was having hard times existing in the presence of such overflowing energy. It almost felt like a crater was condensing downwards underneath his feet.

Naruto looked at Issei before scoffing.

'I better finish him for Issei's sake. I didn't think he was so weak,'

Johnny for his part put the two sub machine guns back and pulled out the sawed off from his left leg. He stood silently across from Naruto before infusing the gun with his energy.

Several dozen buckshot cartridges flew at Naruto slightly faster than sound, but when they got to him the wind shifted to the south and blew them all away. Gat looked confused before trying that again, this time being met with a slightly different result. The wind split some of the rounds in half while sending others back towards Gat.

He immediately knew what this was.

"Wind based powers huh. You're friend commanded fire and that was cool. Tell me blondie can you do that?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I have the potential to. I know techniques for all five elemental natures, but my bread and butter is wind manipulation," Naruto responded before swiping his hand down. A SUV sized arc of wind flew from his hand right at Johnny. The angel dodged, but his first right wing was slightly nicked on the end. This left it looking sharp and leaking lava, while black feathers floated around him.

Johnny smirked more.

"Sharper than it looks,"

"Come find out more you bastard!" Naruto said before pushing off the balls of his feet, right at Johnny. He appeared before him at sound speed and gave a quick aerial spin kick. An eddy of sharp wind came from his foot bisecting everything in its path, including lampposts, stone pillars, and large vehicles.

Johnny had ducked under the kick before trying to shoot Naruto in the back with the shotgun. A wall of wind came to his rescue, but one lone pellet made it through and almost hit Naruto. Luckily he fell quick enough to get out of the way before coming into another clash with Johnny. During the skirmish Johnny spoke to Naruto.

"So you can project wind with your energy for approximately ten seconds and once it falls you seem mostly defenseless. Did I get that right?" Naruto smirked before grabbing Johnny's hands with his hands. He interlocked Johnny's fingers with his before smirking.

"That jutsu might have ended but I've got more. Here let me borrow these!" Naruto said before forming multiple seals with his hands. By doing so Johnny's hands also formed the complimentary seals which allowed Naruto to actually complete the techniques activation successfully. He kneed Johnny in the chin before jumping back and forming the bird symbol again.

 **Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Barrage**

Naruto inhaled sharply before spitting out about fifteen hand sized air bullets. As he exhaled each bullet he was pushed further and further back from Johnny. Johnny on the other hand took the brunt of most of them, since he was still disoriented. The first three tore the left side of his jacket. The following six obliterated his glasses and cut his face. The final barrage broke his right arm and gave the purple glowing appendage multiple lacerations.

Johnny hit a wall with back breaking force before sliding down uncomfortably. Naruto would've have walked up to finish the job but he decided Issei was more important at the moment. So with that he brought his chakra from 50% back down to a meager one percent, and exhaled slowly.

That was a pretty challenging battle, showing how out of shape he had gotten. Still he managed to beat Gat without showing even an eighth of his tricks so that was a plus. Feeling slightly rejuvenated, he moved back to Issei with his super human speed and checked on him.

"You all right perv?" Naruto asked not really caring what the answer was.

"Oh yeah I'm mostly fine. I feel like crap though?" he said looking at his still transformed arm. Idiot was draining unnecessary energy by keeping out that thing of his.

Seeing the neophyte's trouble, Naruto helped him out for once by bringing a small amount of chakra to his index finger. He tapped Issei's sacred gear, flooding Issei with energy and retracting the boy's sacred gear back into his subconscious. He then looked him over before holding up a glowing green hand to him.

'He appears mostly fine, so he must be talking about mentally. Well can't really help him there cause that's out of the realm of my power,' Naruto mused before ending the mystic palm diagnostic jutsu.

He'd learned that little nifty trick months before the war even began. He still remembered when Tsunade made it mandatory for all Jōnin level ninja to learn it, no exceptions. It saved many lives during the war, and helped Naruto more times than he could count. Hell he'd used it so much he could even use it on himself, from practically any body part. It did take long as crap to heal though, but that was the only drawback he knew about it.

"Woah, what were those techniques sempai. I didn't know you were so well versed in magic. Mind helping a rookie out?" Issei asked his idol.

Naruto looked at the kid slightly shocked at him focusing on something not perverted for the first time. Hell he even did it without any perverted reason behind it.

Naruto decided to humor his questions.

"In order. They're special techniques that you need a special type of energy for. It's not magic and I can't exactly teach you them because you don't have the energy source for them," Naruto said all at once, "and that also extends to any other techniques you've seen me use."

Issei looked a little bummed out about that before turning his attention to the slowly rising form of Johnny Gat.

"Well what are you going to do about him sempai?" Issei asked seeing the mutated fallen angel try to crawl towards them both. Naruto looked at this before weighing his options. Killing him wouldn't do anything of value and Johnny seemed more like a lost soul than anything else. Letting him go also wasn't preferable since people like him like getting even with those that beat them. If he captured him, where would he keep the body though?

"I'm going to seal him away," Naruto said pulling out a scroll from his book bag, "and unlike my last seal, I know this one will do what it's supposed to do."

Issei and Naruto walked to Johnny while charging the seal with his potent chakra. As the kanji blared red like magma, Naruto started to lean over and lay the scroll on the ground. Just as he was about to activate the technique a particularly foul energy flooded the area.

Naruto was relatively fine but he felt heavier than usual, almost like he was in dense water. Issei almost went into shock feeling the energy, and he fell over hyperventilating. He would have went unconscious but Naruto touching him with his chakra, was enough to prevent that.

The sky tinted dark ethereal green as a murder of ravens and crows cawed in the night. Naruto looked up to see a strange man with long white hair and seafoam green eyes descend from the sky. He wore a red lined jet black long coat with two coat tails at his legs swaying in the wind. Each coat tail had three V shaped incisions going halfway up the tail. On his shoulders were grey shoulder pads and further down his sleeves he wore silver rimmed gloves. At his hip he wore a dark belt with a strange emblem and attached to the belt was an extremely long sword. The blade was easily taller than the 6'1 man and its hilt cutting surface was curved like an extra-long odachi.

Strangely enough he had six wings on his back. Not three pairs of wings. Six… all coming from his right shoulder blade. Even stranger, he had two wings coming from his coat tails. One from the left and one from the right.

The display of power was enough to warn Naruto exactly of who this was. He damn near killed his hime, after all, while she was trying to gather Intel.

"You've got some nerve appearing before me Sephiroth, especially after the state you left my friend in," Naruto said while slowly bringing his energy out.

And emotionless tone met his bravado.

"Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze, descendant of Asura Ootsutsuki, and former carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Our mutual stakeholder has told me a lot about you," Sephiroth spoke with an even tone. His voice carried the weight as if he was the highest peak of the pecking order, and rightfully so. After all it isn't everyday a man is known across dimensions as a planet buster.

Naruto actually started to get a bit angry.

"How is that fuck face doing now. You know last time he wouldn't share his name with me. Would you like to be so kind as to tell me it?" Naruto spoke standing in front of Issei now. The brunette felt slightly woozy from the conflicting energies, but he managed to stay mostly up right.

Sephiroth looked unamused at both Issei's failure to maintain spatial control, and Naruto's question.

"Sempai who or what is this guy?" Issei asked.

Sephiroth would have none of that.

"Silence child. I don't have the time nor the patience to humor fainting puppies like you," the winged man said before directing a massive amount of raw energy onto him. It was from that moment that Issei instantly passed out. His mind just not ready for even one one-thousandth of the man's power.

Naruto looked both worried and perturbed at that.

"Now why'd you go and do that huh? He wasn't your concern to discipline,"

"Stop with the bravado Naruto. If you and your little friend couldn't fight my partner while he was massively restricted, then what hope do you have against me especially in this form? Step away from Johnny and those other two now or I'll down you where you stand," the angel look alike said in earnest. He gripped his blade and slowly unsheathed it to further his point.

Naruto wisely backed up.

"Fine. You can have your little toys. Just tell your master I'm coming for him," Naruto taunted.

He then completely lost track of Sephiroth. Naruto who once could keep track of light speed movements, was now a recuperating shell of his former self. Sephiroth vanishing from his vision in this manner was certainly not a good thing, not to mention the guy was holding back as much as he implied.

Naruto turned thinking Sephiroth was at his back but he faced the direction to see absolutely nothing.

He was about to check above him but an extra-long blade ran him through, sending blood flying all over the pavement. He gripped it to stop it from penetrating him deeper, before shakily turning to face Sephiroth. The silver haired man still looked impassive but had the smallest of smirks on his expression. It almost looked sarcastic.

"I'm impressed you can even turn to face me in that state. Still an ant is no match for a god boy. Have you forgot the lesson HE taught you after all," Sephiroth taunted Naruto.

Naruto felt more and more of his energy drain at that, before crouching and trying to bring out as much chakra as possible. Feeling his reserves top out at twenty percent of his full power he slowly pulled the long blade out, before applying medical chakra directly from the wound source. As it continued to heal Sephiroth stood there waiting for Naruto to make a move.

Naruto didn't move. Instead he just glared while tightly gripping the sword in his hand.

"I quite literally don't care you callous motherfucker. Just take your toy and go. Oh and know this, when I get my power back I'll pay you back for what you did to hime-chan you bastard!" Naruto nearly yelled at the end.

A murder of crow calls and black feathers signaled the departure of the planet buster. With him went Johnny and the impressively long sword from Naruto's grip.

The blonde huffed in exhaustion before looking at Issei and shaking his head.

If Issei was to help him in the current and far future, he would need some serious training. But he would only be trained if he was both ready and willing.

"Hime, just what have we gotten into?" Naruto asked.

 **End**


End file.
